


Heart

by acciowho, OliveTheHobbit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Depressed Dan Howell, Family, Health Issues, Hurt Phil Lester, M/M, Parent Phil Lester, Parenthood, Phil Needs a Hug, Postpartum Depression, Sad Dan Howell, Single Parent Phil Lester, Trans Dan Howell, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions to that video
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowho/pseuds/acciowho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: "...Seus olhos eram castanhos. Seus cabelos, de um castanho acobreado, às vezes loiro, às vezes ruivo, uma juba à luz do sol.Seu coração era de ouro, tão bondoso e gentil quanto possível..."Anos atrás, Dan Howell acidentalmente havia engravidado de seu ídolo e melhor amigo, Phil Lester, mas não resistira a pressão e a dificuldade de se tornar pai aos 19. Agora, Dan finalmente se viu pronto para tentar se reaproximar, algo que pode mudar a vida dele, de Phil e da criança para sempre.





	1. 2009 - I'm A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh I’m a mess right now  
> Inside out  
> Searching for a sweet surrender  
> But this is not the end" - Ed Sheeran

Duas linhas rosas.

 

 

Enquanto eu as observava, eu fui levado pra muito longe dali.

 

Eu provavelmente deveria estar ouvindo a todos os conselhos que meu médico, atencioso e preocupado, tentava me dar, mas eu já tinha começado a divagar.

 

Eu voltei para cinco meses no passado. Meu aniversário de 18 anos.

 

Eu me lembro de olhar para as duas velas - sem número, somente palitinhos acesos - em cima do bolo.

 

Elas eram rosa.

 

E embora aquilo pudesse não significar nada, eu me lembro de revirar os olhos para meus pais.

 

Era quase que um hábito de infância.

 

Eles sempre tentavam infiltrar algo rosa, algo feminino, no meu dia-a-dia. Detalhes a que eu não me importaria se eu soubesse que eles fariam o mesmo com meu irmão ou qualquer outra pessoa.

 

Pais, ainda tão fixos com aquela ideia idiota de que eu era mulher.

 

Se não fosse tão cruel, eles poderiam até rir de mim naquela cena.

 

"E agora, Yazi, o que você vai fazer?"

 

Eu os corrigiria - " _É Daniel. Dan se quiser."_ \- como fizera durante quatro anos seguidos, mas então confessaria que eu não fazia a menor ideia.

 

 

...

 

Algum dos meus parentes, um daqueles tios-avós com nomes esquecíveis, uma vez havia dito que nós devemos fazer o máximo o possível para ignorar coisas ruins em momentos felizes, por que se focássemos nessas coisas, arruinaríamos nossa alegria.

 

É. Ele estava absolutamente certo.

 

Eu havia acabado de conseguir os ingressos para um show do Muse, e eu estava tão, tão eufórico que eu podia ter continuado feliz pelo resto da semana, se aquilo não fosse cortado pelo enjoo e vontade de vomitar que me perseguia recentemente.

 

Eu havia ido a uma festa com uns amigos há poucos dias, e eu estava cogitando uma infecção por comer comida estragada ou mesmo reação por ter bebido demais. Algo que ia passar.

 

Mas eu já estava indo ao hospital para receber a dose de hormônio do mês, e não faria mal questionar se eu não devia fazer algum exame de sangue ou coisa do tipo, para ver se eu estava realmente doente ou se eu só precisava tomar mais protetores de fígado.

 

Eu comentei com ele esses sintomas. E outros, que eu achava estarem relacionados à minha dose de hormônios - muito alta? Baixa demais? - como o fato de eu parecer especialmente inchado aos meus olhos, e mais sonolento.

 

E quando ele começou a fazer perguntas relacionadas à minha vida sexual, eu sabia pra onde ele estava indo.

 

Eu só não queria acreditar.

 

Eu só não queria ouvir. Eu não queria cogitar a possibilidade.

 

E então, não queria confirmar.

 

Mas as duas linhas riam da minha cara, como as velas daquele bolo. Uma pequena lembrança de que nada na minha vida funcionava direito.

 

Se eu ficasse ali mais um minuto eu começaria a chorar, e sabia disso, por isso passei a mão pelo rosto, respirei fundo e me levantei.

 

Meu médico parecia confuso, mas eu não teria pena dele por isso. Eu estava pior.

 

Ele me deu datas de mais exames, e me deu recomendações.

 

Ele disse que tudo ia dar certo.

 

É. Eu queria acreditar nisso.

 

Voltei para casa e me encontrei deitado na cama, encarando o teto, me perguntando por que eu não estava surtando ainda.

 

Acho que a ficha não havia caído.

 

Eu podia muito bem puxar minha camisa e tocar meu abdômen, tateando em busca de um volume provavelmente invisível. Podia olhar para o teste que eu havia trazido na bolsa, um souvenir do fim do mundo.

 

Mas, sinceramente, eu preferia assim.

 

Que a ficha não caísse. Que eu pudesse voltar a pensar em como seria maravilhoso ano que vem, vendo Muse, do lado da pessoa que eu mais amava, provavelmente já tendo decidido que faculdade eu iria fazer, talvez morando mais perto de Phil, talvez avançando no YouTube...

 

Rolei na cama, abraçando os joelhos. As coisas estavam se encaminhando para dar certo.

 

Tudo na minha vida era capenga e disforme, sentimentos bons sendo substituídos por coisas ruins de uma forma imprevisível, mas agora eu tinha algo a que me prender, a que me apegar.

 

Fora um ano conturbado, com o fim do colégio e amigos indo pra a faculdade, enquanto eu ficaria em casa num _gap year_. Eu também havia decidido por um fim num namoro de três anos, em parte por que ela ia se mudar, em parte por que eu me sentia acomodado na relação, e eu só tinha 18. Eu queria aproveitar um pouco mais da vida antes que fosse tarde.

 

_Que irônico._

 

E então, tinha ele.

 

Era inacreditável pensar que aquela pessoa que a tanto me fazia sorrir por de trás de uma tela havia me notado. Tweets que viraram mensagens privadas que viraram horas e horas de Skype.

 

E lá estava eu, perdidamente apaixonado por AmazingPhil, meu melhor amigo e ídolo.

 

Era confuso admitir isso, mas era a verdade.

 

E quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, foi como respirar após um mergulho longo. Foi como sentir meu coração bater pela primeira vez.

 

Por que ele estava ali, e ele era real, e eu estava nos braços dele e...

 

Eu ainda não sabia descrever. Acho que nunca iria conseguir de fato.

 

Eu me lembro de tremer e quase chorar, e ouvir a voz dele perto de meu ouvido sussurrando um "Oi."

 

E eu respondi um "Oi." gaguejado.

 

Phil estava sorrindo tanto quando me viu. Eu acho que nunca havia me sentido tão querido assim.

 

E tudo então foi perfeito.

 

Todos os passeios, todas as conversas, a comida...

 

E quando chegamos à casa dele, eu não tinha mais dúvidas.

 

Eu queria Phil, eu não tinha medo. Eu queria e precisava dele.

 

E quando nós nos beijamos, foi como fogos de artifício explodindo em meu peito.

 

E ai minhas pernas viraram gelatina e meu corpo começou a queimar embaixo de suas mãos.

 

De repente Phil era tudo o que eu via, ouvia e sentia. E eu precisava de mais.

 

E então eu tentei me despir ao máximo da vergonha e insegurança que sentia, num misto de desespero e paixão. Eu tinha medo que tudo fosse sumir no dia seguinte. Que fosse um sonho. Uma ilusão.

 

Eu tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo. De ser esquecido ou de me afastar.

 

E se aquela fosse a última oportunidade em que eu pudesse tê-lo daquela forma...

 

Eu iria até o fim.

 

Eu não era inexperiente com sexo. No geral, eu confiava em minhas habilidades de dar prazer a alguém. Eu demorava muito, no entanto, para deixar que correspondessem. Só deixei, inclusive, que minha namorada de anos o fizesse.

 

Eu nunca havia ficado assim com um homem antes.

 

Mas ainda assim eu estava lá, jogado nos lençóis de Phil, respirando seu cheiro. Suas mãos, sua boca, elas estavam em todos os lugares e aquilo tudo era bom demais para mim.

 

E quando nós finalmente nos despimos por completo, eu estava pronto pra o sentimento desconfortável de sempre, de saber que meu parceiro estaria vendo um corpo que não necessariamente retratava quem eu era.

 

E ele provavelmente o desejaria mesmo assim, o que era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo desconfortável.

 

Mas não hoje. Não agora.

 

Eu sabia que aqueles olhos azuis viam o corpo de um igual.

 

E quando ele disse "Dan Howell, você é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi." foi como derrubar um fósforo numa trilha de gasolina.

 

Nada nos separava mais. Não a distância, não os medos, não as roupas, nada.

 

_Nem a porra de uma camisinha._

 

Rolei na cama de novo, fechando os olhos com as lembranças.

 

Fora maravilhoso, tudo. Todas as sensações, todos os sons...

 

Eu havia entendido o que o clichê 'fazer amor' significava.

 

Mas agora tudo estava perdendo o significado em minha cabeça.

 

Tudo agora girava em torno do fato de que eu havia estragado tudo.

 

Eu já tinha ouvido aquilo uma vez. 'Mesmo que você não menstrue mais, você ainda pode... '

 

Eu não conseguia terminar a frase.

 

Como eu contaria pra Phil?

 

Não. Não, eu não precisava contar. Se eu fosse me livrar daquilo, ele não precisava saber.

 

Ele só ia me odiar por ser tão estúpido, tão idiota.

 

Ninguém precisava saber.

 

Eu tentei marcar os exames o mais rápido o possível, já que eu ia voltar pra Manchester no fim do mês, e se fosse pra dar um jeito naquilo, que eu desse depressa.

 

Então, após uma noite de sono horrível, eu estava olhando para o espelho e tentando encontrar algo que servisse.

 

Meus quadris já estavam enormes. Ugh.

 

Eventualmente eu consegui, tirei sangue, e fui trabalhar.

 

Eu ainda estava enjoado e cansado, e meu humor estava horrível.

 

Voltar pra casa e notar que o Skype não estava funcionando também foi horrível, e se não fosse uma foto de Phil com um coração de pelúcia, eu estaria me sentindo ainda pior.

 

_Holding my thoughts in my heart_

 

Eu sonhei com Phil naquela noite. Com a música.

 

E com... A coisa.

 

A coisa que eu não sabia certeza se existia. Ou melhor, que eu tinha, mas não queria ter.

 

A música tocava no fundo de meu quarto alaranjado. Tinha um berço pequeno e cinza, e Phil o balançava ao ritmo da trilha sonora.

 

A criança dentro do berço era a cara dele.

 

Olhos azuis como um oceano, cabelos escuros lisinhos.

 

Ela sorriu, e tinha covinhas.

 

Eu acordei, enjoado e suando, e corri no banheiro pra vomitar.

 

Eu sabia que se a coisa existisse mesmo, ela não devia passar de uma bolinha de células, um broto de ser humano.

 

Mas droga, aquele broto era metade Phil, e aquilo estava me enlouquecendo.

 

Embora fosse culpa minha e eu devesse arcar com as consequências só...

 

Será que eu devia contar a Phil?

 

A ideia de me livrar de algo que era, involuntariamente, metade Phil, me fazia me sentir muito mal.

 

Algo que definitivamente estava lá, pelo ultrassom e pelos resultados do exame, na mesa de meu médico.

 

Positivo. Cinco semanas.

 

Aquilo doía de ver e escutar, mas eu tentei manter a calma e ouvir.

 

Ele me ofereceu opções.

 

Se eu quisesse seguir com a gestação, ele me encaminharia para um especialista e eu teria todo o acompanhamento necessário até o parto, e podia escolher se criava ou não a cr... A coisa.

 

Eu podia dar o bebê pra adoção, mesmo antes dele ter nascido. Eu podia até mesmo escolher quem o criaria.

 

E havia também a possibilidade de dar um fim em tudo aquilo logo e abortar.

 

A ideia me deu um nó no estômago.

 

Eu sabia que era o que eu precisava, o mais correto. Mas a ideia de ter a responsabilidade de dar o fim à existência de uma criatura...

 

Eu sabia que eu não devia desmerecer a minha vida, meu estado mental e físico, mas eu era uma bagunça tão grande...

 

Talvez a coisa não fosse.

 

Meu médico me olhou e me questionou o que eu pretendia fazer.

 

O que eu pretendia fazer?

 

Eu só tinha 18, eu não sabia tomar decisões tão importantes assim!

 

Eu precisava de Phil.

 

Então marquei um retorno no fim do mês. Eu veria Phil pessoalmente e podia contar a ele, e podíamos decidir juntos o que fazer.

 

Ele certamente seria mais maduro e racional.

 

Meu médico indicou que eu tomasse ácido fólico e passou um remédio para o enjoo, assim eu poderia funcionar normalmente por um tempo. Podia até continuar trabalhando.

 

Que piada. Eu fui demitido da ASDA no dia seguinte.

 

Aquilo fez eu me sentir especialmente inútil e idiota, e minha única cura foi imaginar o futuro. Eu, Phil, Muse. Nada de problemas.

 

Seria pedir demais?

 

...

 

Minha vida havia se transformado em uma montanha russa emocional.

 

Em um momento eu estava impressionado por Phil ser tão perfeito, e segundos depois eu estava morrendo de ciúmes por isso.

 

Em um momento, eu me sentia bonito, a ponto de entrar num concurso do Dailybooth, e em outro eu me sentia nojento e gordo.

 

Outro dia, eu estava extremamente excitado, e havia cedido - por causa disso e do sono - a sexo com Phil pelo Skype. Eu sempre havia achado a ideia demais pra mim, mas lá estava eu, me exibindo completamente para ele.

 

Eu também havia sido idiota o bastante pra comentar isso com um amigo, que começou a me dar um sermão de que aquilo não se fazia, por que eu não conhecia Phil de verdade, e fotos minhas podiam vazar, e ele era mais velho.

 

Aquilo me fez me sentir péssimo e me fez devorar as sobras do jantar sozinho.

 

E então, eu estava carente.

 

Eu não aguentava mais ficar em casa sem ter nada pra fazer, sem ter amigos por perto e sem ter Phil. Tudo o que eu fazia era encher meu estômago de comida a ponto de não saber se o volume na minha barriga era a coisinha ou pizza, e deitar, muito acordado durante a noite, observando o teto, apertando meu peito inchado.

 

 _I wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you_ _want to do is be with someone_

 

Eu finalmente havia voltado a ver Phil. Droga, como eu precisava daquilo.

 

Seu abraço era como um lar pra mim, e seus beijos me faziam voltar a respirar.

 

Tudo era mais divertido com ele, jogar videogames, planejar vídeos, ver filmes...

 

E sexo.

 

E embora eu não aguentasse mais o cheiro de cereja que parecia ter se impregnado em minha pele, eu sentia falta daquilo. De me conectar com Phil.

 

Eu queria poder me tornar parte dele, assim ele saberia tudo o que doía em meu peito que eu não sabia como dizer.

 

Essas coisas iam desde demonstrar meu amor por ele da forma como ele merecia, até contar sobre... A coisa.

 

Como eu quebraria aquele clima gostoso para contar algo que mudaria a vida dele para sempre?

 

Eu estava planejando fazê-lo no penúltimo dia antes de ir embora, por que daria tempo dele pensar antes que eu partisse, e ao mesmo tempo eu poderia voltar logo caso ele me rejeitasse.

 

Eu estava tentando disfarçar até lá, embora eu soubesse que ele já devia estar reparando na minha fome exagerada ou no quanto meu corpo estava ficando mais redondo. Sutil, mas estava lá.

 

E depois de um dia maravilhosamente bom, com sexo debaixo dos olhos da Uma Thurman, uma foto que Phil postara comigo dormindo, e assistir Atividade Paranormal, a oportunidade surgiu.

 

Phil havia pousado a mão na minha barriga, depois de tê-la deslizado por minhas costelas e quadris, enquanto deitávamos em sua cama, antes de dormir.

 

Eu senti um arrepio correr por minha coluna, e me voltei para ele.

 

"Hey."

 

Ele me olhou com as pupilas dilatadas no azul.

 

_Ele me ama. Não vai me odiar. Ele... Ele me ama, não é?_

 

"Hey." ele sorriu pra mim.

 

"Precisamos conversar..." murmurei, enquanto brincava com os botões da camisa xadrez dele.

 

"Ok... Sobre o quê?" ele se moveu, querendo se aproximar mais de mim e ficar mais confortável na cama, mas eu tive que me afastar para procurar minha mochila. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

 

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu buscava a foto de ultrassom, os resultados do exame de sangue e o que era mais óbvio, o teste de gravidez positivo.

 

Eu os distribui em sua cama e aguardei em silêncio enquanto ele se sentava e os observava.

 

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi o ultrassom. Ele franziu o cenho, confuso, e então passou os olhos pelo teste sanguíneo, até pousá-los no pedaço de plástico rosa, e nas linhas rosa, e sua boca se abriu em um O perfeito, e ele as cobriu com a mão.

 

Eu só olhei pro chão.

 

"Eu não sabia que eu podia... E ai... Eu... Se eu soubesse, eu nunca..."

 

Eu não consegui continuar. Minha garganta tinha dado um nó. Eu queria chorar.

 

Eu estava chorando.

 

"Me desculpa..."

 

Phil me abraçou. Ele não disse nada, apenas me abraçou e fez carinho em meus cabelos.

 

Eu ainda estava desesperado, mas ele continuou ali.

 

"Não precisa pedir desculpas. Você não sabia. Eu tenho tanta culpa quanto você nisso."

 

Ele continuou fazendo carinho em minhas mechas.

 

"Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

 

"Faz umas semanas." sussurrei de volta. "Eu quis te contar pessoalmente, pra que..." funguei, e afastei meu rosto de seu ombro, secando os olhos, fitando-o bem nos orbes azuis. "Pra que... A gente decida o que vai fazer."

Ele se deitou comigo, afastando todas as provas da existência da c... Do bebê... E me abraçou, sendo a conchinha maior.

 

Ele estava respirando contra minha nuca, e suas mãos voaram para a minha barriga outra vez.

 

Eu... Eu me sentia estranho.

 

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, quando já tínhamos apagado as luzes e voltado à nossa pose, tão juntos quanto possível. "Eu estou apavorado Dan Howell..."

 

“... Mas eu não consigo deixar de me impressionar que... Que... Tem um bebê aí. Metade eu e metade você..."

 

“... Eu devo estar ficando louco, mas se você me permitir... Eu crio ele. Eu tomo toda a responsabilidade. Eu prometo."

 

E aí ele dormiu.

 

E eu não tive escolha se não fazê-lo também.

 

Era uma insanidade total e completa, mas droga, como aquilo foi maravilhoso.

 

Eu sempre quis ser um pai. Não daquela forma, não com aquela idade, e esse era todo o problema, mas...

 

Fora tão divertido imaginar como seria naquele dia.

 

Enquanto estávamos ali, sozinhos na casa de Phil, imaginamos toda a sorte de diversões domésticas com o Jr.

 

Ensinaríamos todas as coisas boas da vida, como os melhores jogos, os filmes mais nerds, quadrinhos e, obviamente, Ursinho Pooh.

 

Eu o ensinaria o pouco de piano que eu sabia, e Phil havia argumentado que ele já nasceria com uma câmera na mão.

 

Eu bati nele de leve, na hora, sendo assustado com a ideia de um parto, mas ignorei aquilo depressa.

 

'Everyone deserves to be happy'

 

Todo mundo merecia mesmo.

 

Até mesmo aquela criaturinha.

 

Eu tive que ir embora, no entanto, no dia seguinte.

 

Eu queria ter ajudado Phil a arrumar a casa, já que eu havia ajudado a bagunçar tudo, mas eu estava exausto naqueles dias, culpa da coisinha.

 

Do bebê, enfim.

 

Phil sendo perfeito como sempre, não se incomodou. Ele não queria me deixar ir de jeito nenhum, e eu também não queria ir, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo.

 

Eu não esperava que fosse sentir tanta falta dele assim, mas lá estava eu, sentindo meu peito latejar o tempo inteiro, mas pelo menos nos veríamos novamente no fim de semana, e então num encontro festivo de Youtubers que eu, com meus menos de 5 vídeos postados, estaria indo de metido, mas sinceramente? Eu estava extremamente entusiasmado com isso.

 

No Skype, eu dava mais informações sobre minha situação a Phil. Eu já tinha procurado um médico e começado o pré-natal.

 

Fora uma situação extremamente desconfortável, por que eu tinha que revelar que era trans, que fazia o tratamento hormonal desde os meus 16, que já havia mudado meu nome oficialmente, mas que meu registro ainda incluía o infeliz 'F', mas ele me tratou muito bem, e me deu novas notícias sobre o bebê, que eu compartilhei para o pai dele, por Skype.

 

Eu queria não estar animado, mas minha voz não conseguia mudar de tom.

 

"Ele tem um intestino agora e um sistema nervoso!"

 

"É mesmo?"

 

"Se eu pudesse tocar nele agora, ele ia se sacudir."

 

Phil estava sorrindo pra mim na câmera do Skype, com aquele rosto de encanto.

 

"Ele está marcado pra nascer dia 26 de Julho do ano que vem. Acho que é tempo o suficiente pra a gente se estruturar."

 

"Sim. Sim." o sorriso de Phil havia morrido um pouco, e eu havia notado, mas eu estava feliz demais pra ligar.

 

"Ah! E ele também tem olhinhos agora! Ou quase... E dedinhos!"

 

...

 

Continuamos conversando até Phil apagar de exausto. Aquilo me deixou meio triste, mas também me fez sorrir ternamente.

 

Eu tinha certeza que o amava.

 

Depois de um dia um tanto quanto estressante onde eu descontei tudo em biscoitinhos salgados de baixa caloria - eu não queria engordar mais do que o necessário para a saúde do brotinho. - eu finalmente o veria.

 

Sky Bar, o que nos era clássico. E o fato de existir algo clássico para nós me fazia tremer de excitação.

 

Fizemos toda a sorte de coisas quando nos vimos juntos outra vez. Sim, fizemos algo além de sexo.

 

Brincamos, por exemplo, de vestir as roupas um do outro, e tiramos e postamos fotos com aquilo.

 

Em parte eu estava meio desesperado parar tirar o máximo de fotos possível enquanto eu ainda estava apresentável. Meu rosto ficaria cada vez mais delicado com o passar dos meses, e a barriga cresceria, e eu não sabia de onde eu tiraria autoestima para aguentar aquilo.

 

Logo estávamos indo para o encontro com os Youtubers em Londres. No meio de uma conversa em que Phil e eu notamos que, 'meu deus Dan você tem uma placenta agora', eu devo ter gritado muito alto 'eu finalmente vou comer uma placenta!', por que uma mulher nos olhou como se quisesse nos matar.

 

Oops.

 

O encontro de Youtubers foi incrível, e teria sido ainda mais se eu não tivesse notado as roupas desconfortavelmente justas em meus quadris e meu rosto que parecia uma pizza, a última coisa tendo me incomodado extremamente em todas as fotos tiradas naquele dia.

 

Londres acabou sendo incrível, e eu Phil comemoramos sozinhos que o brotinho agora era tecnicamente um feto. Uau.

 

Coisas que não deveriam estar crescendo também estavam, e eu tive que usar os meus tops mais apertados, o que incomodava, mas era suportável.

 

Nós nos separamos de novo. Neve surgiu. Ainda tirei algumas fotos que prestavam, apesar do meu rosto estar parecendo extremamente oleoso, mas... É.

 

Eu queria ver Phil de novo, mas eu sempre queria ver Phil de novo. Minha família já estava começando a se questionar o tipo de relação que eu tinha com Phil, mas eu não tinha exatamente o que dizer para eles.

 

Íamos ter um bebê, mas eu não fazia ideia de que tipo de relacionamento tínhamos.

 

Phil era mais que um namorado. Mais que um amigo.

 

Eu não acreditava em almas-gêmeas, mas se elas existiam, Phil era a minha.

 

Eu não tinha dúvidas.

 

No Natal, lá estava eu de novo, com ele. Minha família provavelmente estava bem sentida comigo a esse ponto, mas eu não conseguia ligar.

 

Eu precisava de mais conexão com Phil, e quanto mais distante eu estivesse longe dos olhos analíticos de minha mãe, que já devia ter reparado alguns sinais de meu estado, melhor.

 

Eu não me sentia preparado pra contar pra meus pais, quanto mais para os dele, mas aquele aparentemente era o plano de Phil.

 

Eu entendia que, ao contrário da minha relação com meus pais, a que Phil tinha com os dele era muito baseada em confiança. Claro, ele era reservado, mas ele nunca havia mentido descaradamente para o Sr. e Sra. Lester, ou escondido nada importante.

 

Por isso, por mais que eles provavelmente fossem demorar a entender e aceitar, ele achava que seria bom contar, no fim da ceia de Natal, que naquele ano seria composta somente pela família nuclear de Phil.

 

Mãe, pai, irmão e eu.

 

Oh Deus, eu era considerado parte da família de Phil Lester.

 

Eu estava extremamente nervoso com toda aquela interação social e revelações que estavam por vir, mas Phil me relaxou e entreteu a todos gravando seu vídeo de aventura interativa de Natal.

 

Fora impossível não se sentir completamente à vontade depois daquilo. Kathryn cozinhava tão bem e era tão carinhosa, Nigel era tão gentil e um maravilhoso anfitrião, e Martyn era tão amigável e engraçado...

 

Era fácil demais se sentir em casa ali.

 

Por isso eu tentei o meu máximo não tremer quando, perto do fim da ceia no dia 24, Phil segurou minha mão em cima da mesa e confessou que estávamos juntos.

 

Seus pais pareceram um pouco surpresos, Martyn, nem tanto. Nenhum deles franziu o cenho ou fez qualquer sorte de careta desgostosa, eles apenas pararam por uns minutos, e ergueram suas taças de bebidas sortidas (Eu tinha escolhido água. Nada de refrigerante ou café, pois faziam me faziam fazer xixi como um idoso).

 

Phil os parou no meio do brinde.

 

"Tem mais."

 

Ele se levantou, e me puxou com ele.

 

Eu sabia que ele ia querer que eu contasse sobre quem eu era, sobre os órgãos que eu tinha e como aquilo tudo havia acontecido.

 

Seus pais, como a maioria dos pais, deviam ser completamente alheios àqueles assuntos.

 

Eu tentei ser breve.

 

Expliquei eu nem sempre havia tido aquele nome ou aquela aparência. Que durante anos e anos de minha vida eu havia sido confundido com uma garota, quando na verdade eu não era.

 

Expliquei que eu ainda tinha órgãos femininos, mas que eu não sabia que eles ainda funcionavam.

 

E então Phil tocou suas mãos em minha barriga.

 

E toda a sala de jantar foi tomada por silêncio.

 

...

 

"Então vocês vão ter um bebê?"

 

A pergunta fora vocalizada por Martyn, mas representava os pensamentos de todos.

 

Phil assentiu, parecendo nervoso, mas sem abandonar o meu lado.

 

"Vocês... Sabem que isso é de uma responsabilidade... Colossal..." Nigel começou.

 

Estávamos todos sentados na sala agora, e tentávamos conversar.

 

Por experiência própria, eu tinha medo que a discussão se tornasse um furacão com força explosiva máxima, por que era o que acontecia em minha família.

 

Eu esperava que fosse diferente na de Phil.

 

"Sim, nós sabemos disso, mas... Não podíamos simplesmente... Abortar o bebê." os dedos de Phil ainda tocavam minha barriga magra e quase sem volume, extremamente protetores.

 

"Existem outros meios além de abortar..."

 

"Dar em adoção também era ruim. Nós... Nós teríamos que dar nosso filho pra outras pessoas e..."

 

"Pessoas que podiam querer muito um filho e não tem capacidade de ter um." relembrou Kathryn.

 

"Mas mãe... Eu..."

 

"Phil, você vai deixar o garoto falar alguma vez?"

 

Martyn se voltou pra mim, ao contrário de todo o resto.

 

Ele olhava para mim, não para meu ventre crescendo, ou para Phil.

 

E sim pra mim. No fundo de meus olhos.

 

"Você quer mesmo ter o bebê? Já está 100% convencido?"

 

Não, eu não estava, e quanto mais eu pensava, menos eu estava.

 

Mas... Era o melhor. Eu não conseguiria decidir o rumo de uma criatura tão inexistente. Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer ou dá-lo pra qualquer pessoa criar. Isso era muito...

 

Eu não queria aquelas coisas, então eu só podia aceitar aquilo de cabeça erguida.

 

E foi o que eu fiz, dizendo "Eu quero o bebê também."

 

...

 

Dias depois, no apartamento de Tom, com meus amigos bêbados e se divertindo ao meu redor, eu olhei para a garrafa de Malibu e me perguntei se eu realmente queria aquilo.

 

Eu estava com 11 semanas, e a coisa na minha barriga já tinha pálpebras rudimentares, dedos rudimentares, pele e até mesmo dentes.

 

Eu não tinha meus dentes do siso ainda.

 

E ainda assim dali a sete meses eu estaria expulsando uma criatura de dentro de mim.

 

Eu iria criá-la e educá-la e amá-la incondicionalmente.

 

_Como amar algo que me impedia de ser eu?_

 

Phil não estava por perto para fazer sua mágica.

 

_Eu sentia que tinha que amar o bebê, por que Phil o amava e eu não queria perdê-lo._

 

_Eu não queria que Phil se decepcionasse comigo, que ficasse triste._

 

_Mas eu não queria o bebê._

 

_E eu queria aquela garrafa de Malibu._

 

 

E cada gole que eu dei tinha o gosto do fim da minha juventude.


	2. 2010 - Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yesterday  
> All my troubles seemed so far away  
> Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
> Oh, I believe in yesterday" - The Beatles

Eu lembro de ter me questionado, quando vi Dan beber, se aquilo era um problema.

 

 

Eu o perguntei, inclusive, apesar de todo o barulho ao nosso redor.

 

 

Ele grunhiu para que eu relaxasse. Disse saber o que estava fazendo, e só queria se divertir um pouco.

 

 

Eu devia ter argumentado, mas em minha defesa eu não estava muito sóbrio também.

 

 

Eu fiz o meu máximo para me manter perto de Dan, e afastá-lo dos bêbados que pareciam mais agitados ou agressivos. Estávamos entre amigos, é claro, mas nenhum deles sabia da situação dele.

 

 

Eu tentei ao máximo controlar aquela vontade — instinto? — de estar sempre perto de Dan e sempre de olho nele.

 

 

Ele era um adulto e sabia se cuidar, certo?

 

 

Por fim, todos acabamos nos divertindo muito, e foi uma ótima forma de começar o ano.

 

 

De alguma forma, no fundo de minha mente ébria, eu pude compreender o comportamento de Dan.

 

 

Até o fim do ano, nossas vidas mudariam completamente. Teríamos um bebê.

 

 

Aquela noite fora como um último resquício de liberdade, perdido pra sempre em 2009.

 

 

 

...

 

 

Aquele sentimento permaneceu comigo até o dia seguinte.

 

 

Já era de tarde e já estávamos sóbrios, na casa de Dan.

 

 

Eu estava deitado na cama dele, e ele estava jogando Guitar Hero.

 

 

Havia um silêncio estranho no ar, mas ninguém se atrevia a quebrá-lo.

 

 

Até que eu o fiz.

 

 

“Tem certeza que beber não faz mal pro bebê?”

 

 

Ele errou algumas notas. Eu percebi.

 

 

“É. Sei lá. Provavelmente.”

 

 

Sentei-me na cama.

 

 

“E você... Só ignorou isso?”

 

 

Ele parou de tocar completamente.

 

 

“É. Eu... Precisava esquecer disso por um tempo. Mas relaxa, eu não vou mais fazer isso, ok? Seu bebê está seguro.”

 

 

Existia algo na forma como ele disse “seu bebê” que era muito diferente de uma simples brincadeira de “seu filho, não meu filho”.

 

 

Ele estava falando sério.

 

 

Eu tinha medo de pensar demais no que ele queria dizer.

 

 

Sinceramente, eu acho que tinha medo de pensar demais em qualquer coisa naquele momento.

 

 

Eu já amava aquele brotinho, e tinha certeza, mas além disso, nada.

 

 

Eu ainda não havia concluído meu mestrado e não tinha trabalho que não fosse o YouTube. Não podia confiar somente em meus pais pra me ajudar, jamais, e...

 

 

Às vezes eu me questionava se devia ter concordado com aquilo.

 

 

O quanto minha opinião havia sido crucial para a escolha de Dan? Havia eu sido a gota d’água ou a decisão final?

 

 

Eu tinha medo de nos forçar em algo que não tínhamos como agir.

 

 

Eu faria o meu máximo, no entanto, se aquilo havia sido o que Dan havia optado como o melhor.

 

 

Em breve, ele estaria começando um estágio num firma de direito em Londres.

 

 

Eu particularmente não conseguia vê-lo como um advogado, mas não tinha voz naquele assunto.

 

 

Na verdade, o via muito mais como o Youtuber que ele havia acabado de se tornar oficialmente, dias depois. Eu mesmo havia acabado de chegar aos 90,000 inscritos (e aos 23 anos, mas isso era bem menos importante).

 

 

Sinceramente, eu queria poder ter certeza que aquilo seria o meu futuro. Só queria ter certeza que não estava apostando minhas fichas em uma furada. Ugh.

 

 

Será que aquilo faria sentido, anos adiante, no dia em que meu bebê me levasse para sua escola e me apresentasse para a classe? Meu papai é um Youtuber, diria ela, e todos... Compreenderiam e achariam uma profissão válida?

 

 

Eu ainda não conseguia me imaginar sendo um adulto realmente. Mais velho, com hábitos chatos, tendo largado minhas paixões de infância. Aquilo não parecia comigo, e eu esperava que não fosse uma regra geral em que acabaria caindo também.

 

 

Se eu fechasse os olhos e desejasse demais, conseguia me ver assim no futuro. Fazendo vídeos que me agradavam, num apartamento em Nova York com Dan e nossa filha.

 

 

Ah, é. Eu vivia sonhando com uma menina. Não sabia por quê.

 

 

Não que fosse mudar algo em sua criação, claro que não, mas eu ainda tinha uma imagem pré-determinada de uma menininha em meus braços, roupinhas rosa, cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

 

 

Uma bonequinha de porcelana praticamente, a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto.

 

 

Mas, aquilo era só um sonho. Eu amaria o brotinho fosse ele como fosse.

 

 

E ainda assim, não pude deixar de comentar, enquanto eu e Dan nos arrumávamos para o médico. Seria a primeira vez que eu iria acompanhá-lo, e eu estava mais que excitado.

 

 

"Sabia que ela já pode estar produzindo óvulos?"

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

"Se for uma menina, eu digo. Eu li que os óvulos podem começar a ser produzidos por agora." brinquei com meus dedos.

 

 

"Por que se for uma menina? Eu tenho cara de menina?"

 

 

Minha garganta deu um nó. Não, não era isso que eu queria dizer, droga.

 

 

Dan continuou, irritado.

 

 

“...E ainda assim, aqui estou eu, ganhando manchas pelo corpo, tendo que tomar suplementos de ferro, usando calças dois números maiores...”

 

 

O rosto dele se contorceu em uma careta, como se fosse chorar, mas rapidamente se recompôs.

 

 

"Não importa a composição do corpo da coisinha. Podem demorar anos até que ela saiba o que é."

 

 

Eu não queria insistir, sabia que havia dito besteira, eu apenas assenti, num acordo intrínseco de que não íamos mais tocar no assunto dos genitais de nosso bebê e seu talvez gênero.

 

 

Fomos juntos para o hospital em silêncio.

 

 

A espera na recepção foi rápida, por sorte, e nós rapidamente fomos para a sala de exames.

 

 

O médico que acompanharia Dan durante toda a gestação estava em Reading, mas havia indicado uma amiga em Manchester, notando suas viagens constantes. Dan não podia perder um exame por estar numa cidade diferente, e no final ele podia sempre trazer ainda mais informações para as consultas em casa.

 

 

A Dra. já sabia como tratar Dan, e depois daquela discussão infeliz, eu estava mais que grato por isso.

 

 

Dan se deitou e desabotoou sua camisa xadrez - que combinava mais que bem com ele - e exibiu uma barriga basicamente lisa, exceto por um pequeno montinho abaixo de seu umbigo.

 

 

Parecia ainda menor com ele deitado assim, e a doutora tateou seu ventre.

 

 

Aquilo parecia doer, mas eu tentei não dizer nada, apenas observar.

 

 

"Altura uterina normal, você só é bem alto e magro." a médica comentou, mais para ela do que para nós, e então buscou um gel e o aplicou sobre a pele de Dan, que soltou um silvo por entre os lábios, provavelmente pelo frio deste.

 

 

Eu ergui minha mão para que ele segurasse, e ele o fez.

 

 

Ela aproximou o objeto que parecia um leitor de caixa de supermercado à barriga dele, e imagens surgiram na tela.

 

 

Eram absolutamente disformes, como todas as que eu via em filmes, e me senti aliviado ao notar que Dan também franzia o cenho para elas.

 

 

Até que me surpreendi com um som.

 

 

Eu cogitei, por um minuto, que a máquina tivesse quebrado, até notar que o som era muito orgânico.

 

 

Era um coração.

 

 

Era um coraçãozinho batendo muito rápido.

 

 

Olhei para Dan, com lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas, e o vi com os olhos arregalados.

 

 

"É a primeira vez que vocês ouvem o bebê?"

 

 

Dan assentiu. Eu também.

 

 

"O coraçãozinho dele está muito bem."

 

 

Aquilo havia me desestruturado por completo. Existia uma criança ali, um ser humano de verdade.

 

 

Um filho.

 

 

Eu ia ser pai. Eu ia realmente...

 

 

"Aparentemente está tudo bem. O tamanho está correto, e ele já se mexe bastante. Vai ser um bebezinho agitado."

 

 

Eu sorri. E não sabia se Dan estava sorrindo também.

 

 

"Se vocês pudessem vê-lo claramente agora, saberiam que ele tem até sobrancelhas."

 

 

Deus, sobrancelhas!

 

 

Aquilo era tão surreal.

 

 

Eu beijei os cabelos de Dan, me sentindo absolutamente extasiado.

 

 

Eu amava perdidamente meu bebê. Tanto quanto amava seu pai.

 

 

Dan foi sozinho para outra sala fazer outro exame. Outra ultrassom, mas por outra via, e eu queria deixá-lo confortável.

 

 

Eu sabia que Dan ainda era inseguro com seu corpo, e que devia ser estressante passar por exames daquele tipo. Minha presença provavelmente só o deixaria mais tenso.

 

 

Ele saiu com resultados perfeitos relacionados à criança, e decidimos ir ao cinema logo em seguida, para terminar o dia bem.

 

 

Avatar em 3D foi extremamente bom, e sua visita no geral também.

 

 

Íamos fazer um encontro com inscritos em Sheffield, mas o tempo não nos favoreceu.

 

 

Ele teve de partir outra vez, e seu humor não pareceu melhorar por completo ao voltar pra casa.

 

 

Ele estava inseguro novamente, queria até mesmo abrir mão de um bom vídeo que havia feito, e teria desistido de postar se não fosse por mim.

 

 

Talvez fosse culpa dos hormônios.

 

 

Talvez fosse mais que isso.

 

 

Nós ainda nos vimos mais uma vez naquele mês, e ele desabafou um pouco de seu estresse.

 

 

O fim do estágio, uma prova que se aproximava, isso tudo tendo que se cuidar por causa do bebê e ainda assim manter o canal e nosso relacionamento... Ele nunca havia se sentido tão sobrecarregado emocionalmente.

 

 

Eu sussurrei para ele que, se eu pudesse, queria pegar metade daquilo tudo para mim.

 

 

Eu até teria o bebê em seu lugar.

 

 

Ele sorriu revirou os olhos, e me abraçou, e agradeceu a minha existência.

 

 

_“Se não fosse por você Phil, eu podia não estar aqui.”_

 

 

...

 

 

Dan havia sido aceito na universidade de Manchester, e aquela fora uma das melhores notícias que eu já havia recebido na vida.

 

 

Ele estava tão feliz. Eu estava feliz por ele também.

 

 

Eu queria ter tido mais oportunidade de comemorar aquilo com ele, mas ele tinha uma viagem marcada para a Índia.

 

 

Ele havia ido com inúmeras recomendações médicas - quanto à comida, quanto ao calor, quanto a qualquer sintoma que ele sentisse - e havia prometido a mim e ao Dr. que iria se cuidar.

 

 

Eu sabia que ele iria, mas ainda me sentia nervoso.

 

 

O nervosismo só diminuiu quando minha mente se prendeu a outro fato. Íamos passar nosso primeiro dia dos namorados separados.

 

 

Era uma data majoritariamente comercial e fútil, mas para mim aquele ano seria especial.

 

 

Eu não estava simplesmente namorando alguém seriamente pela primeira vez, como eu também havia encontrado a pessoa com quem eu queria passar o resto da vida.

 

 

Éramos jovens e tínhamos anos e anos pela frente, mas ainda assim havíamos encontrado um ao outro cedo, e dado um jeito de nos reproduzir cedo também.

 

 

E eu precisava comemorar aquilo de uma forma especial, nem que fosse à distância.

 

 

Por isso, enquanto ele dormia, eu sentei e gravei aquele vídeo, em que eu abri meu coração de uma forma que eu nunca havia feito antes.

 

 

Podia ter ficado a coisa mais clichê que eu já ousara fazer, mas era importante para mim.

 

 

Eu não havia citado o bebê porque queria lembrar a Dan que eu o amava por milhões de outros motivos além do bebê, coisa que eu tinha medo dele esquecer.

 

 

Ele amou o vídeo. Pelo menos foi o que disse. Resolvemos mantê-lo ali, em privado, em meu canal secundário, já que não tínhamos planos de nos exibir como casal ainda.

 

 

Tínhamos nossos motivos.

 

 

A aceitação dos fãs e da comunidade. Nossa privacidade em si.

 

 

Estávamos começando agora, e mesmo com algo importante como um bebê a caminho... YouTube, pelo menos para mim, era uma carreira, e eu não queria misturar as coisas.

 

 

Dan também tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

 

 

Ele nunca havia se apresentado como um homem trans na internet, e a maioria de nossos amigos não sabia. Mesmo muitos amigos dele não sabiam.

 

 

Se ele assumisse a gravidez, e consequentemente o relacionamento, seria esclarecer aquilo para todos, e ele não parecia disposto a isso um dia.

 

 

Por isso, exceto para minha família, Dan e eu éramos apenas melhores amigos.

 

 

Por enquanto, dava pro gasto.

 

 

Assim que voltou da Índia, Dan veio me ver.

 

 

Eu não sabia que era capaz de sentir tanta falta assim de alguém.

 

 

Eu não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. Sua boca, seu rosto e sua barriga, que estava começando a ficar mais redonda, cabendo perfeitamente em minhas mãos.

 

 

Eu sentia falta de tudo em Dan. Seu sorriso, seus olhar, seu cheiro, sua voz. O ouvi contar todas as aventuras que vivera, deitado em seu colo, acarinhando seu ventre.

 

 

Ele estava no meio de uma quando parou, quebrando a fala com um arfar rápido.

 

 

Ele tocou um ponto próximo a seu umbigo.

 

 

"Eu senti algo Phil."

 

 

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

 

 

"Ele mexeu?"

 

 

"Acho que sim? Parece... É como... É como se ele tivesse encostado enquanto nadava. Foi... Foi sutil mas..."

 

 

Ele não conseguia explicar, e eu estava absolutamente surpreso.

 

 

"Isso é incrível."

 

 

Nós nos beijamos, e nos abraçamos.

 

 

Naqueles momentos, naqueles pequenos momentos, todos os nossos problemas e dúvidas sumiam, e só restava a certeza de que nos amávamos e amávamos nosso brotinho.

 

 

...

 

 

A barriga de Dan estava crescendo agora.

 

 

Ainda era muito menor do que a maioria das pessoas que eu havia visto em consultórios médicos e etc, mas ele começou a precisar de elástico nos jeans, e usar camisas um pouco mais folgadas.

 

 

Além disso, após notamos que precisávamos comprar coisas pro bebê, começar a juntar para quando ele nascesse.

 

 

A sensação de temor completa havia retornado, por que ainda não sabíamos como íamos ficar. Dan moraria comigo? Eu ainda vivia na casa dos meus pais, e estava me programando para me mudar antes do nascimento do bebê, mas e se eu não conseguisse?

 

 

Além disso, Dan iria pra a faculdade em setembro, será que ele conseguiria conciliar um recém-nascido e os estudos?

 

 

Tentamos ignorar tudo aquilo enquanto olhávamos roupinhas.

 

 

Dan, a princípio, só queria comprar roupas brancas, para criar o bebê sem um código bem definido de gênero, mas eu o convenci de que o melhor seria comprar roupas de todas as cores e estampas, tirando aquela ideia de que existiriam cores de menina, menino e neutras.

 

 

Cores eram cores e nada mais.

 

 

Por fim, acabamos com um guarda-roupa digno de um arco-íris, com roupas que esperávamos ter o tamanho correto, e um kit de utilidades para o bebê com tema do Ursinho Pooh.

 

 

A experiência nas lojas foi desde engraçada, em que fingimos ser irmãos mais velhos perdidos, comprando roupas para nossa mãe grávida, até desconfortável, com pessoas presumindo que Dan era uma mulher lésbica grávida de poucas semanas.

 

 

Quer dizer, lésbica até que eu me aproximasse, ai elas só presumiam que ele era uma 'garota estranha.'

 

 

Eu notei o seu desconforto quando tocavam em sua barriga sem pedir, e perguntavam com quantos meses ele estava.

 

 

Se ele respondia 'cinco', olhos se arregalavam.

 

 

"Que barriga pequena querida! Tem certeza que as datas estão certas?"

 

 

Era revoltante até para mim.

 

 

Quando voltamos para a casa dele, escondemos os itens para o bebê em seu quarto.

 

 

Seus pais ainda não sabiam.

 

 

Segundo Dan, ele ainda não estava pronto para dizer. Eu concordava que ele tivesse seu tempo, mas pelo ritmo em que ele estava se desenvolvendo, não demoraria muito para que se tornasse óbvio.

 

 

Tanto que, quando fui visitá-lo no fim do mês, foi uma espécie de ultimato.

 

 

Seus pais haviam descoberto.

 

 

Foi uma conversa complicada. Eles nos chamaram de irresponsáveis, e argumentaram que nós não tínhamos condições de criar um bebê.

 

 

A maioria das críticas recaiu sobre mim, eu senti, provavelmente por ser mais velho.

 

 

Mas as falas mais duras foram para Dan.

 

 

De que havia adiantado todas as mudanças — de nome, tratamento hormonal... — se Dan engravidaria e seria visto por todos como uma mulher outra vez?

 

 

Aquilo fez Dan chorar até a discussão acabar.

 

 

Estávamos em seu quarto, encolhidos em sua cama.

 

 

Eu beijava sua barriga miúda e fazia carinho em seus quadris.

 

 

Eu prometi para ele e para o bebê que ia dar tudo certo, que eu faria tudo dar certo. Eles ficariam bem e ficariam felizes.

 

 

Dan não conseguia cessar o choro, mas eu não desisti de sussurrar tudo o que precisava dizer para eles.

 

 

Que os amava, e como imaginava nosso futuro.

 

 

Dan soltou um suspiro e fez carinho em meus cabelos.

 

 

"Ele tá mexendo Phil."

 

 

"Está?"

 

 

Ele assentiu. "Acho que ele gosta da sua voz."

 

 

Meu coração se derreteu.

 

 

"Eu devo falar mais?"

 

 

Ele concordou outra vez, secando as lágrimas e sorrindo.

 

 

"Hey... Bebê... Quem tá falando aqui é o seu pai. Seu outro pai. Phil. Como é que você está? Eu imagino que ai seja super confortável e quentinho, mas tenta não ficar tanto tempo assim, por que estamos ansiosos pra te ver... Mas também não venha tão cedo! Você ainda precisa crescer muito antes de sair."

 

 

Dan riu, e eu sabia que o bebê também devia amar seu riso.

 

 

Ficamos ali, conversando com nosso filho por quase uma hora, antes de meu estômago roncar.

 

 

Lembro de ter brincado, zoando que a minha barriga sabia responder enquanto a dele não, antes de arrastá-lo comigo para comer.

 

 

Ele havia emagrecido um pouco desde a última vez que eu havia visto, o que o deixava com uma silhueta engraçada. O corpo magro com uma bolinha perto do umbigo.

 

 

Eu estava fazendo o meu máximo para que ele comesse melhor, e seu médico me parabenizou por isso. Fizemos mais um exame importante, com resultados bons, e a única coisa que fez o doutor apertar as sobrancelhas foi a pressão um pouco baixa que Dan tinha, mas fora isso, fomos liberados para tudo.

 

 

Então, não tivemos problemas viajando para Blackpool, então pudemos gravar mais uma edição de Phil is not on fire.

 

 

Fora difícil esconder a barriga de Dan, já que mesmo que pequena, ainda era bem diferente de sua imagem geralmente magra.

 

 

No meio do vídeo, Dan pediu para que fizéssemos uma pausa.

 

 

O bebê estava soluçando, e ele não conseguia se concentrar com todo aquele chacoalhar.

 

 

Ele culpou a mim pela coisinha ter tantos soluços, e eu ri alto, beijando-o e logo depois tocando os lábios em sua barriga.

 

 

Os avanços de nosso filho estavam cada vez mais perceptíveis. Dias depois, eu o senti chutar pela primeira vez.

 

 

Cada vez mais eu me via desesperado para conhecer meu pequeno. Várias e várias vezes eu sonhava em trocar de lugar com Dan e sentir todas aquelas coisas por dentro, cada chute e cotovelada...

 

 

Mas quando eu acordava para ver que Dan não havia conseguido dormir por que o bebê estava especialmente animado naquela noite, sentia que seria pouco sensível comentar aquilo.

 

 

Apesar da barriga parecer pequena para sete meses, o bebê estava do tamanho certo ao entrar no terceiro semestre. Também já estava na posição correta, virado de ponta cabeça, e esperávamos que ele continuasse assim.

 

 

Embora Dan não gostasse de falar sobre isso, estava tudo certo para um parto normal.

 

 

Era o melhor, o médico havia argumentado, e eu sentia que Dan não tinha como contestar.

 

 

Eu estava tão inseguro quanto ele. Eu sabia que a ideia de um bebê saindo daquela forma de Dan era assustadora para mim, imagine para ele.

 

 

Mas a recuperação era mais rápida. Seria mais saudável para o bebê. Não deixaria cicatrizes... A lista de prós era interminável.

 

 

Então nós só seguíamos com aquele plano.

 

 

Compramos alguns móveis, que estavam momentaneamente em caixas empilhadas em meu quarto, e mais roupinhas. Dan reclamava cada vez mais do peso do bebê, e como ele chutava sua bexiga, e como havia algo amarelo saindo de seus mamilos, de como ele estava inchado...

 

 

Seu humor não estava melhorando de forma alguma, principalmente com as novas restrições impostas. Consultas quinzenais, não poder andar sozinho por segurança... A gota d'água foi ter sentido as náuseas voltarem.

 

 

Eu estava preocupado, mas ele não me escutava.

 

 

Bilhetes e mais bilhetes de viagem repousavam em minha cama. Embora Dan estivesse numa fase em que voos eram altamente desencorajados, ele havia decidido ir.

 

 

E eu tive de aceitar.

 

 

...

 

 

Portugal. Los Angeles.

 

 

Eu tentei fazer o meu máximo para aproveitar as viagens sem preocupações.

 

 

Parte de mim gritava que devíamos estar em casa, descansando, nos preparando, mas outra parte dizia que, assim como aquela garrafa de Malibu, era nosso último resquício de liberdade.

 

 

Quando mais eu poderia viajar assim?

 

 

E Dan estava bem. Suas queixas estavam relacionadas somente a sintomas compreensíveis. Ele estava mais cansado, tinha câimbras às vezes e ele havia trocado os jeans por calças de elástico mais confortáveis na maior parte do tempo.

 

 

Eu queria passar cada vez mais tempo com ele, explorando aqueles últimos momentos da gestação de nosso bebê. Ele já respondia a estímulos luminosos através da barriga, ou mesmo a toques nesta.

 

 

Ele até me ouvia chamar seu nome. Ou melhor, seus nomes.

 

 

Eu estava testando alguns, vendo a quais ele correspondia melhor. Mas era difícil interpretar cotoveladas aleatórias como sim ou não.

 

 

Eu passava a maior parte de nosso tempo sozinho assim, brincando e conversando com nosso filho. Eu amava dar atenção para Dan, claro, mas eu pelo menos podia falar com ele em público.

 

 

Fingir que aquela criaturinha que eu tanto amava sequer existia apertava meu coração tanto quanto fingir que eu não tinha nada com seu pai.

 

 

Dan parecia chateado com isso, mas ele sempre parecia chateado naqueles últimos tempos.

 

 

Ele sorria e se divertia com nossos amigos, ou quando estávamos em um passeio, mas se fechava numa perfeita concha quanto nos víamos sozinhos juntos.

 

 

Eu tentava puxar conversa, mas ela não fluía muito. Tentava lhe dar carinhos, mas ele não parecia muito interessado.

 

 

No mais, fazíamos sexo, que o doutor havia aconselhado fazermos — com cuidado — para estimular o corpo de Dan a fazer seu trabalho, liberando o bebê facilmente quando ele estivesse pronto.

 

 

E era só isso.

 

 

Eu tentava me convencer de que aquilo ia passar quando o bebê nascesse. Ele devia estar estressado e exausto, e eu era a única pessoa com quem ele podia compartilhar esses sentimentos.

 

 

No fim da viagem de Portugal, aconteceu o primeiro sinal.

 

 

Contrações.

 

 

De treinamento, eu sabia, mas foi alarmante.

 

 

Ouvir Dan gritar de dor e apertar os olhos por longos segundos, intermináveis segundos...

 

 

Eu tentei conversar com ele que devíamos adiar a segunda viagem, mas ele não queria saber. Não queria ouvir.

 

 

Eu não podia pará-lo, não podia convencê-lo, e aquilo só me assustava.

 

 

Meus pais tentaram argumentar, e mesmo os seus pais, mas ele bateu no peito e disse que a gravidez era dele, que o corpo era dele e a vida era dele e que ele ia fazer o que quisesse.

 

 

_"E é o meu aniversário!"_

 

 

 

E assim, fomos para Los Angeles.

 

 

Por sorte, tudo continuou bem durante aquelas semanas. As contrações de Braxton Hicks continuavam, mas nada com que ele não soubesse lidar.

 

 

O segundo sinal, muito mais nojento que o primeiro, aconteceu no meio da semana nos Estados Unidos.

 

 

O tampão mucoso, que eu só descobrira a existência naquele dia, estava começando a sair.

 

 

Estávamos jantando com nossos amigos quando Dan fez uma careta.

 

 

Me questionei se seria uma contração e se ele daria mais uma das desculpas para o grupo. A mais convincente era pedras nos rins. Mas ele apenas pediu para ir no banheiro, e eu tive de me conter para não segui-lo.

 

 

Ele me mandou uma mensagem.

 

 

"Meu tampão de muco está saindo."

 

 

"O quê?"

 

 

Ele me explicou, e eu me assustei. Na minha cabeça, o bebê nasceria no banheiro mesmo.

 

 

Mas ele me tranquilizou, dizendo que aquilo não significava um trabalho de parto imediato e que ele ficaria de olho.

 

 

Ele voltou absolutamente normal para a mesa e tudo continuou bem pelo resto daqueles dias e durante a viagem de volta também.

 

 

Dan foi para casa quando chegamos. Eu estava com o telefone sempre ligado caso o parto ocorresse. Aquilo me deixava inquieto, as três horas de viagem que teria de fazer para encontrá-los, e como isso tudo poderia acontecer sem aviso.

 

 

Foram noites sem dormir direito. Lavando roupinhas com meus pais, montando o bercinho, apertado em meu quarto, forrando e deixando tudo preparado.

 

 

Às vezes eu só sentava em silêncio no em minha cama, sozinho, observando as coisinhas de meu filho.

 

 

Eu só tinha 23. Será que poderia ser um bom pai?

 

 

Eu mal tinha minha vida resolvida e já ia estar me encarregando de outra.

 

 

Eu tinha medo.

 

 

Mas sabia que eu não podia ter. Por Dan.

 

 

Ele precisava de apoio, e estava pior que eu.

 

 

 

Às vezes eu chorava.

 

 

...

 

 

O bebê não nasceu enquanto Dan estava em Workingham.

 

 

A chegada do último mês foi diferente dos outros. O humor de Dan estava bem melhor.

 

 

Sua barriga havia diminuído um pouco, já que o bebê aparentemente estava encaixado em sua bacia, só esperando para nascer, e ele parecia mais disposto para arrumar sua mala para o hospital, e ajudou minha mãe a limpar nosso quarto.

 

 

 _Nesting_ , diziam, mas eu nunca havia acreditado que era real.

 

 

Aquilo era bom pra ele, já que o mantinha em movimento e ajudava a estimular o parto também.

 

 

Eu estava nervoso, mas ver Dan confiante daquela forma me deixava muito mais confortável.

 

 

Até as contrações começarem.

 

 

Estávamos jogando um pouco na sala quando Dan começou a errar todos os combos.

 

 

Eu o olhei, confuso, e o vi apertando o controle com força, como se fosse quebrá-lo.

 

 

"Dan?" eu o chamei, e esperei, enquanto contava.

 

 

20... 30 segundos.

 

 

Ele parou e respirou fundo.

 

 

Tudo bem. Essas contrações já aconteciam há semanas. Já sabíamos lidar.

 

 

Até que cinco minutos depois, outra. E cinco minutos depois, mais outra.

 

 

Nós sabíamos o que aquilo queria dizer, só não sabíamos como lidar com o fato.

 

 

Minha mãe, santa seja ela, rapidamente mandou que eu colocasse Dan debaixo do chuveiro. Ela ia preparar um sanduichinho leve para que ele comesse, e pediu para que meu pai procurasse vídeos antigos da minha infância para assistir.

 

 

Eu não sabia o que ela estava planejando com a última parte, mas não me dediquei muito a entender isso.

 

 

Embora Dan não gostasse muito de banheiras, eu o convenci a encher uma, e o convenci a me deixar esfregá-lo e ensaboá-lo atenciosamente.

 

 

Eu já havia decorado o tempo das contrações, e tentava relaxá-lo durante aquilo.

 

 

"Você está bem?" eu sempre perguntava depois. Ele acenava com a cabeça um sim.

 

 

Eu o ajudei a levantar e se secar, e o levei até meu quarto. Ele ainda estava usando toalha quando chegamos, mas ainda assim eu o ajudei a se deitar em minha cama, as almofadas confortando suas costas.

 

 

Ele estava absolutamente diferente de quando eu o vira ali pela primeira vez, mas o que não estava?

 

 

Aquela criatura alta e magra, de lábios macios e sorriso lânguido agora virara um ser meio arredondado, os cabelos castanhos úmidos enrolados em sua testa, mordendo os lábios a cada contração.

 

 

A única coisa intacta eram seus olhos castanhos olhando para mim como se eu fosse a melhor coisa que o universo já produzira.

 

 

Pra mim era ele, e a coisinha que em breve estaria conosco.

 

 

Ele abriu os braços pra mim, como fizera daquela primeira vez, e eu o abracei e beijei. Seus lábios, seu rosto. Sua bochecha, enquanto mais uma contração vinha, seu pescoço, onde ele ainda se arrepiava depois de todo aquele tempo.

 

 

Eu toquei todo o seu corpo de acordo com seu desejo, respeitando sua dor, tentando o meu máximo para que ele relaxasse.

 

 

Ele o fez em algum momento, com um gemido baixo em meu ouvido, e adormeceu pouco depois.

 

 

Eu beijei sua testa e fui eu mesmo me arrumar.

 

 

Nós fomos para o hospital às três da tarde, 5 horas depois do início das contrações.

 

 

Dan havia comido dois sanduíches, bebido um litro inteiro de água, e já havia ligado para a médica em Manchester.

 

 

Agora estávamos apenas assistindo meus vídeos de infância. Era embaraçoso, principalmente com os comentários de minha mãe, mas era bom.

 

 

Dan não parava de rir, e quando minha mãe falava sobre as peripécias do bebê Phil, Dan suspirava.

 

 

Ele estava com aquele brilho nos olhos, aquele do começo da gravidez.

 

 

Aquilo me fez sorrir durante todo o trajeto para o hospital.

 

 

Sorrir tanto que eu resolvi filmá-lo para a posteridade.

 

 

Ele riu e revirou os olhos, mas cedeu e me deixou fazê-lo.

 

 

Eu segui o filmando até sermos recebidos no quarto, e lá, mais ou menos duas horas depois, as contrações de Dan ficaram piores.

 

 

As enfermeiras surgiram com um monte de palavras desconhecidas, eu tentava captar as que ainda faziam sentido para mim, e filmar tudo o que não parecesse invasivo.

 

 

A dilatação estava boa, 5 centímetros, eu ouvi. Mais 5 pra ir, eu constatei.

 

 

Dan ainda não estava com tanta dor, então não aceitou a peridural. Nós resolvemos dar voltas pela ala, dividindo fones de ouvido, e aquilo era tão gritantemente adolescente.

 

 

Ele comentou que o bebê gostava de Muse, e eu ri, porque era óbvio que ele gostava.

 

 

Ele questionou se ainda iriamos pro show, e eu disse que sim. O bebê podia ficar com nossos pais vez ou outra, eles não se incomodariam.

 

 

Estava um tanto quanto incômodo ouvir os sons de gestantes gritando de dor, já que aquilo aumentava a ansiedade, então resolvemos voltar para o quarto.

 

 

Demorou duas horas e meia para Dan chegar aos tão esperados 10 centímetros, mas tudo estava correndo muito bem, já que gestações de primeira viagem costumavam demorar mais.

 

 

Eu estava tão orgulhoso de Dan, e não cansava de comentar isso para ele.

 

 

Mas aí ele avançou mais durante o parto, e as coisas foram voltando a me deixar tenso.

 

 

Eu resolvi largar a câmera de vez.

 

 

Dan tremia e respirava depressa, havia suor escorrendo por sua testa e ele parecia estar sentindo tanta dor.

 

 

Ao fim de cada contração, ele desabava.

 

 

Ele chamava meu nome, baixinho, antes de cada uma delas.

 

 

Os 30 minutos mais longos de minha vida inteira.

 

 

A bolsa de Dan demorou a romper, mas quando isso aconteceu, tudo começou a acontecer também.

 

 

Mãos se intrometeram no íntimo de Dan pela última vez, e logo depois, ele começou a se contorcer.

 

 

Uma hora e meia para nosso bebê nascer.

 

 

Uma hora e meia dos gritos desesperados de Dan.

 

 

Segurava a minha mão e a de minha mãe. Ele gritava como se estivessem quebrando seus ossos.

 

 

Aquilo era a coisa mais assustadora que eu já havia vivenciado.

 

 

Dan só tinha 19. Seu corpo magro se contorcia inteiro, as pernas longas tremendo.

 

 

Ele chorava, chorava demais.

 

 

E eu tentava acalmá-lo, mas provavelmente estava chorando também.

 

 

Eu queria perguntar se ele não podia receber a anestesia, se ele não podia sentir menos dor, mas eu estava sem ação.

 

 

Eu nunca ia parar de me culpar por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto assim.

 

 

Por sentir tanta dor assim.

 

 

Eu ouvi que o bebê estava coroando. Que já conseguiam ver os cabelinhos dele.

 

 

Mas aquilo só me perturbou mais.

 

 

O quão brutal era aquilo, pelo amor de deus?

 

 

Mandaram ele parar de fazer força, e não foi muito esforço para ele.

 

 

Dan apagou.

 

 

Sua pressão simplesmente caiu e ele desmaiou, pendendo para o lado.

 

 

Eu já estava mortificado e só pensava no pior. Eu fui empurrado para longe dele, junto com minha mãe, e me vi encarando uma cabecinha minúscula a emergir do corpo de Dan.

 

 

Eu não queria ter me sentindo tonto assim, enjoado assim, mas tudo o que eu via era sangue e Dan apagado e...

 

 

Minha mãe me cutucou e me fez olhar para a televisão, no fundo da sala, esquecida com toda aquela confusão.

 

 

Era uma transmissão dos Estados Unidos. Os fogos de 4 de Julho. Instintivamente, ergui a câmera e filmei o show.

 

 

O filme provavelmente havia ficado horrível, com minha respiração trêmula no fundo, mas eu precisava daquilo.

 

 

Quando os fogos acabaram, eu ouvi o som.

 

 

Era um choro, alto, agudo, desesperado de uma vida.

 

 

Meu bebê.

 

 

Meu bebê havia nascido.

 

 

Era meia noite. 5 de Julho.

 

 

Eu havia me tornado pai.

 

 

Eu filmei a primeira aparição daquela criaturinha rubra, trêmula, pequena.

 

 

"Um menino!" disse uma das enfermeiras.

 

 

Meu coração ardeu e queimou, e eu nunca havia imaginado amar tanto alguém.

 

 

Tanto, tanto e tanto.

 

 

Eu olhei para Dan e vi que ele já tinha acordado.

 

 

Ele também chorava, ele também observava nosso filho...

 

 

Nosso filho...

 

 

Eles o colocaram sobre Dan para que ele pudesse se alimentar.

 

 

Eu estava tão, tão emocionado que minhas mãos tremiam.

 

 

Meu filho era lindo, e chorava contra o peito de Dan, assustado com viver.

 

 

As mãos das enfermeiras o ajudaram a amamentar nosso recém-nascido que tinha a cor de um tomate, e ele mordeu o lábio

 

 

Ele não conseguia ver o quão bonito parecia agora. Os olhos castanhos fixos no movimento de sucção confuso de nosso bebê, os cabelos castanhos cacheados presos à testa com o suor. Existia um ponto vermelho em sua bochecha — uma veinha estourada por causa do esforço — e um cílio seu estava pendurado.

 

 

Eu resisti a vontade de arrancá-lo e assoprar, então voltei meus olhos — e lente — para o bebê.

 

 

Seus cabelos pareciam claros sob a camada de sangue e cera branca (vérnix o nome, eu acho), e espessos, além de uma mãozinha rosa agarrar um dos dedos longos de Dan.

 

 

Eu estava completamente encantado e apaixonado por nosso filho, e queria registrar cada segundo a partir de seu nascimento.

 

 

E todos os que viessem depois desse.

 

 

Cada dia, cada ano. Se possível, eu registraria a vida dele inteira, em todas as fitas, disquetes, pendrives e cartões SD's do mundo.

 

 

Aqueles 15 minutos haviam sido só o começo.

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Eu não precisei de uma câmera para guardar aquela cena específica.

 

 

Ela estaria marcada para sempre em minha mente, mesmo que eu quisesse esquecê-la.

 

 

Por uma hora, tudo ficou bem. O bebê foi levado para fazer todos os exames, meu pai havia voltado para casa, havíamos ligado para os Howell. Dan estava saindo agora da sala em que o parto ocorrera, após o fim oficial deste — com a expulsão da, imagine, placenta, e tudo mais — e retornando para o quarto...

 

 

Embora eu não quisesse me desgrudar deles, minha mãe tomou meu lugar por um momento, enquanto eu tomava um ar lá fora.

 

 

Por azar, não existia realmente nada "lá fora", já que era mais de meia-noite e qualquer estabelecimento em sã consciência havia fechado, então eu fui forçado a rodar pelo hospital mesmo.

 

 

Eu notei, com surpresa, que existia uma pequena lojinha ali, perto dos banheiros da entrada.

 

 

Ela era bem pequena, e vendia cartões de 'Fique Bem Logo' e arranjos de flores artificiais...

 

 

E ursinhos.

 

 

Eu sabia por antigas conversas que Dan daria o seu ursinho de infância para nosso bebê, mas eu queria dar o meu próprio presente.

 

 

Quando eu vi o chaveirinho do Ursinho Pooh, me lembrei de todas as roupinhas e também de _meu urso_ , que havia feito um trabalho tão magnífico naquele dia... Naqueles meses...

 

 

Eu comprei o mais rápido o possível, e subi as escadas com um sorriso no rosto.

 

 

Eu tinha uma ideia pra nome, e tinha certeza que Dan iria gostar.

 

 

 

 

Eu lembro da cena perfeitamente, como se ela tivesse acabado de acontecer na frente de meus olhos.

 

 

Abrir a porta do quarto onde Dan estava agora, e sorrir entusiasmado para a plaquinha azul sem nome preenchido.

 

 

_Logo teria um._

 

 

Lembro de olhar para dentro e ver minha mãe, Dan e uma enfermeira com um embrulhinho amarelo no colo.

 

 

_Amarelo definitivamente é a cor dele._

 

 

Lembro de Dan olhando para o bebê, e chorando.

 

 

Não só chorando, gritando.

 

 

"Tira essa coisa de perto de mim!"

 

 

Ele parecia com dor.

 

 

A enfermeira tentava argumentar. Minha mãe tentava argumentar.

 

 

Mas ele não queria ouvir.

 

 

Ele só...

 

 

Chorava.

 

 

E gritava.

 

 

_"Nosso filho"_

 

 

 

"TIRA!"

 

 

 

_"Seu filho"_

 

 

 

"Eu não quero ele. Eu não quero isso. Tira isso daqui por favor!"

 

 

E chorava, e soluçava.

 

 

 

_Meu filho._

 

 

 

E prendia os dedos no cabelo, e gritava.

 

 

 

_Meu filho._

 

 

 

 

 

Eu o tirei dali antes que Dan fizesse alguma coisa.

 

 

Eu entrei no quarto, largando o ursinho no chão e o pedi para a enfermeira.

 

 

Meu filho chorava, desesperadamente, e eu fazia o mesmo.

 

 

O que havia acontecido com Dan? Como ele podia não querer...

 

 

Meu filho era lindo, a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto. Ele era tão pequeno e nós havíamos esperado meses por ele...

 

 

Ele tinha mentido pra mim? Me enganado durante todo aquele tempo?

 

 

Eu não conseguia entender. Por que ele continuaria com aquilo por nove meses se ele ia agir assim agora?

 

 

Eu não conseguia entender.

 

 

Eu estava exausto, física e mentalmente, e eu me lembrei da garrafa de malibu e das passagens de avião.

 

 

Sinais.

 

 

Talvez Dan nunca tivesse desejado aquilo tudo. Talvez eu o tivesse pressionado a manter a gravidez, e quando o bebê nasceu...

 

 

Ele havia mentido pra mim, provavelmente por me amar.

 

 

Aquilo embrulhou meu estômago e me fez soluçar nos braços de minha mãe, horas depois.

 

 

Por minha causa, meu filho agora estava tendo de ser alimentado por uma outra gestante, que estava produzindo leite de sobra.

 

 

Por minha causa, agora meu filho dormia no berçário, junto a todas as crianças que ainda não podiam ficar com seus pais.

 

 

Por minha causa, Christopher Robin Lester ganhou só um sobrenome. Só um pai.

 

 

Por que o outro, dois dias depois, voltou para Workingham no carro dos pais, deixando uma mensagem clara.

 

 

 

 

_"Seu filho"_

 

 

 

_Meu filho_

 

 

 

_Meu ursinho_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Comentários são sempre bem vindos :3


	3. 2010 - Bishops Knife Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm sifting through the sand, sand, sand, sand  
> Looking for pieces of broken hourglass  
> Trying to get it all back  
> Put it back together”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Menções a sangue e automutilação. O menino Dan também tem alguns pensamentos bem negativos durante o capítulo.
> 
> Galera desculpa a demora. 2019, novo ano, nova organização da vida.  
> Vou postar com mais regularidade agora, porque alguma coisa certa eu tenho que fazer.

  
Eu queria que tudo voltasse ao normal o mais rápido o possível.   
  
Eu queria sair de dentro daquele carro, subir para meu quarto e sentir que eu ainda era o mesmo que um ano atrás.   
  
Mas tudo doía quando eu andava. Meus pais estavam mortalmente silenciosos, e meu irmão me olhou absolutamente confuso ao nos receber. Subir a escada fez com que mais sangue vazasse de mim, e minha silhueta no espelho era tudo, menos eu.   
  
  
  
O rosto inchado, os quadris largos e barriga redonda. O peito sensível, vazando.   
  
  
  
Nenhum jovem de 19 anos devia se parecer assim.   
  
  
  
Eu tomei banho por uma hora completa, esperando que a água pudesse lavar tudo aquilo embora. Eu ignorei todos os chamados de meus familiares, e passei o resto da noite chorando em minha cama.   
  
  
  
Eu queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido de uma forma diferente.   
  
  
  
  
  
Numa outra realidade, eu poderia estar voltando para casa com Phil e um bebê e...   
  
  
  
E...   
  
  
  
  
Eu sentia culpa.   
  
  
  
  
Mas eu não conseguia... Eu não...   
  
  
  
  
  
Eu não conseguia me livrar daquele sentimento. Aquele medo e aquela... Repulsa.   
  
  
  
Eu havia gerado uma criança por nove meses para então olhar para ela e ser tomado por um...   
  
  
  
Por...   
  
  
  
Eu não sabia explicar.   
  
  
  
Era mais que temor, mais que medo de criar aquela criança, mais que medo de estragar minha vida, era uma mistura de tudo.   
  
  
  
Eu não queria ter contato com ela. Não queria ouvi-la. Não queria que ninguém me convencesse a segurar ou, deus, alimentar, para que eu me apegasse...   
  
  
  
Eu só queria que ela estivesse longe de mim.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Aquilo me fazia querer me arranhar até meu sangue tingir minhas unhas.   
  
  
  
Que tipo de pessoa quebrada eu era, odiando aquilo que era produto meu e de quem eu amava?   
  
  
  
Mas a culpa era minha, de achar que Phil poderia mudar alguma coisa. Que eu poderia deixar de ser daquela forma, completamente podre.   
  
  
  
Eu lembrava de seu olhar, sempre que eu adormecia.   
  
  
  
Eram flashes que estariam sempre presos em minha memória.   
  
  
  
O choro daquela coisa. A mão de Kathryn em minhas costas, dizendo que amamentar doeria menos depois. O cheiro de perfume de bebê impregnado não só no embrulho amarelo, mas na enfermeira.   
  
  
  
Minha própria voz, quebrada, exausta, berrando algo que era completamente irracional com todas as minhas forças.   
  
  
  
O ursinho Pooh largado no chão.   
  
  
  
O olhar, aquele olhar, azul, assustado, desesperado.   
  
  
  
Phil.   
  
  
  
De repente, já havia acontecido.   
  
  
  
Eu já havia desabado na cama, chorando, tendo estragado tudo.   
  
  
  
...   
  
  
Ainda tentaram conversar comigo por dois dias. Psicólogos. Doulas. A mãe de Phil.   
  
  
  
A minha mãe.   
  
  
  
Mas eu já havia decidido.   
  
  
  
Eu não podia lidar com aquilo.   
  
  
  
Eu não ia conseguir.   
  
  
  
Tudo o que todos eles conseguiram foi me deixar pior. Mais incomodado com toda a situação, mais desesperado para fugir daquilo.   
  
  
  
E quando eu recebi alta, fui embora sem olhar pra trás.   
  
  
  
E ali estava eu.   
  
  
  
Vazio como uma casca de cigarra. Uma exúvia.    
  
  
  
Havia aprendido isso com alguma aula de biologia. Ou alguma fanfic estranha perdida nos mares da internet.    
  
  
  
Eu não sentia absolutamente nada além de vazio, total e absoluto.   
  
  
  
Físico e psíquico, eu não era nada mais que o embrulho mal feito de uma caixa vazia.   
  
  
E embora tudo o que eu quisesse fazer fosse deitar ali na cama para sempre, até sumir de vez do mundo como eu já devia ter feito, meus pais, especialmente minha mãe, não deixaram.   
  
  
  
Todos os meus dias começaram a se basear em pequenas metas.   
  
  
Acordar. Comer, mesmo que pouco. Banho. Sair, comprar remédios. Dormir. Acordar. Comer. Exercícios, que doíam, mas eu precisava me livrar daquela forma.   
  
  
Acordar. Não comer. Ficar horas na cama, me perguntando se Phil ainda me odiava.   
  
  
Ele devia. O que eu havia feito a ele era imperdoável.   
  
  
Chorar, dormir, recomeçar.   
  
  
Outro dia, não sair da cama, ouvir minha mãe gritar comigo por não ter comido. Fazer exercícios, por que meu reflexo no espelho me enojava. Olhar meu twitter. Chorar.   
  
  
Assistir todos os vídeos de Phil durante a madrugada, e lembrar do que estava acontecendo enquanto aquele vídeo fora feito.   
  
  
Durante o último, por exemplo, eu estivera em sua casa, dormindo no sofá da sala após um filme enquanto ele gravava.   
  
  
Pulei nossos videos juntos. Eu não precisava me ver mudando a cada vídeo.   
  
  
Era óbvio quando se assistia assim, e eu tinha tanto medo de repararem.   
  
  
Os dias continuaram a rastejar, e as coisas começaram a melhorar gradativamente.   
  
  
Eu havia perdido peso, fosse pelas caminhadas longas que eu me forçava a fazer, fosse por estar sem comer direito, e meu corpo havia parado de vazar leite e de sangrar.   
  
  
Era quase como se nada tivesse acontecido.   
  
  
Quase um sonho.   
  
  
Eu já podia me olhar no espelho sem ter nojo de mim. Minha silhueta estava se transformando novamente, e eu quase parecia um garoto normal.   
  
  
A passagem das folhas do calendário me fizeram lembrar de um convite que eu deixara em aberto.   
  
  
Uma viagem para Jamaica.   
  
  
Eu havia recusado quase que imediatamente antes. Eu estava enorme, dolorido, inchado e mais que exausto. Eu ia ter um bebê e por mais que a viagem fosse um sonho, eu não tinha a menor perspectiva de poder realizá-lo na época.   
  
  
Mas agora eu podia.   
  
  
Nada me impedia.   
  
  
E assim, tudo estava certo para a viagem.   
  
  
Exceto por uma coisa.   
  
  
Phil.   
  
  
O convite havia sido feito para nós dois, eu sabia, e embora fosse praticamente impensável desejar que ele pudesse vir comigo...   
  
Eu ainda era impulsivo e idiota.   
  
Por isso eu enviei aquela mensagem privada em seu twitter.   
  
Foi um simples "Oi", mas todas as células de meu corpo estavam tremendo ansiosas junto a mim.   
  
Ele não me respondeu. Nem nos próximos minutos, nem nas próximas horas.   
  
Eu o esperei, por um dia inteiro, e quando esse acabou, eu já havia aceitado que tinha o perdido para sempre.   
  
  


  
  
Mas Phil era muito mais incrível do que eu podia imaginar. Como sempre.   
  
E na metade do dia seguinte, logo após eu finalmente ter conseguido energia para tomar banho, comer e então voltar para o computador, prestes a digitar um email com milhares de desculpas esfarrapadas de que eu não poderia ir para a viagem...   
  
Ele me respondeu.   
  
Nada demais, apenas um "Oi." de volta, mas que já foi capaz de fazer meu coração acelerar e subir até minha garganta.   
  
"Oi".   
  
Eu enviei novamente, na esperança que ele ainda estivesse online.   
  
Ele estava.   
  
E após longos minutos um "Como você está?" apareceu em minha tela.   
  
Eu podia sentir lágrimas se formando no canto de meus olhos, e meus dedos quase não conseguiram encontrar as teclas corretas para digitar. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que nos correspondemos outra vez, e meu coração batia rápido demais para ser humanamente aceitável.   
  
"Bem melhor que antes. Você pode skype?"   
  
Era um movimento arriscado, eu sabia, mas eu precisava vê-lo. Eu precisava ouvir sua voz, agora que eu havia conseguido sua atenção.   
  
A resposta demorou mais dessa vez, mas veio.   
  
"Claro."   
  
Corri para a frente do espelho, procurando em meu rosto se eu estava com uma aparência aceitável.   
  
É, sim, bom o suficiente, tinha que servir.   
  
E corri de volta para a cama, ainda ansioso.   
  
Eu estava me agarrando a aquilo como uma criança num balão de gás hélio.   
  
A imagem dele surgiu pra mim na tela do computador.   
  
Ele ainda se parecia com o mesmo Phil que eu havia visto naquele quarto de hospital...   
  
  


  
  
Igual, só que com os cabelos negros parecendo mais oleosos, e com bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos. Mas ele ainda era o Phil que eu conhecia e amava.   
  
Eu queria chorar.   
  
"Oi Philly." o chamei por um apelido que ele desprezava. Aquilo o pegou de surpresa, por que ele parou de morder o lábio, provavelmente tão incerto quanto eu mesmo estava, e sorriu para mim. Um sorriso sincero.   
  
"Oi urso."   
  
Meu coração se derreteu e escorreu até meus pés. Eu sentia tanto a falta dele. E vê-lo agora, mesmo que com aquela maldita tela entre nós...   
  
Eu não consegui ceder ao instinto de derramar algumas lágrimas, e ele parecia estar tão tomado por emoção quanto eu.   
  
"Você está realmente bem? Eu... Eu queria ter me aproximado antes, mas..."   
  
Sua voz estava tão trêmula quanto a minha, e eu assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de articular muito. "Tudo bem, eu sei. Você está bem?"   
  
Ele assentiu também, e olhou para os dedos da mão antes de voltar a olhar para a tela. E de novo e de novo.   
  
Existia um clima estranho entre nós, mas eu esperava isso.   
  
Eu havia acabado de dar a luz ao filho dele e o abandonado, eu me surpreenderia se ele não estivesse esquisito.

  
  


  
  
Eu sabia que devia começar com alguma coisa mais leve, mas eu tinha medo de que tudo se esvaísse assim que nós disséssemos 'tchau', então eu despejei.   
  
"Phil, a viagem pra Jamaica. Você vai vir comigo?"   
  
Por mais impulsivo que tivesse sido, eu havia tomado cuidado com as palavras. Eu não perguntei se ele estava com vontade de ir, por que a resposta seria um não até pra mim.   
  
Mas eu precisava ir, e eu precisava que ele fosse também.   
  
Phil, do outro lado da tela, suspirou, não parecendo entusiasmado com a ideia.   
  
"Dan, eu tenho uma responsabilidade que eu não posso simplesmente deixar agora."   
  
É. Eu sabia.   
  
Mas ainda assim, a mera menção já fez com que aquele balão imaginário escapasse de meus dedos.   
  
Mas eu o agarrei outra vez.   
  
"Você tem pais Phil. Eles podem cuidar da... Dele... Por esses dias."   
  
Ele não parecia convencido, e eu estava começando a me desesperar, embora já soubesse que fosse ser difícil.   
  
"Dan, não são tão poucos dias assim. Uma semana. E é pra longe. Ele ainda é muito novo, eu não posso deixá-lo aqui sozinho..."   
  
Eu só conseguia sentir culpa, por que eu sabia que ele estava certo.   
  
Mas, como eu já havia feito outras vezes e tornaria a fazer no futuro, apenas transformei a culpa num presente fedido e joguei, com raiva, na porta da casa dele.   
  
"Então é assim? Você vai abrir mão da sua carreira por causa disso?"   
  
"O que?"   
  
"A viagem é algo importante. É uma oportunidade. Sabe quantas pessoas foram chamadas Phil? Quando mais você vai poder fazer isso na vida? Ele... Ele não vai morrer se você passar uma semana fora."   
  
Phil me olhava como se eu tivesse dito algo impensável para ele. Eu conseguia até ler seus lábios 'inacreditável'.   
  
"Dan, você obviamente não sabe pelo que eu estou passando."   
  
É. Eu não sabia. Eu não fazia a menor ideia de como ele estava quando as telas se desligavam e as redes sociais eram desligadas.   
  
Mas ele também não sabia o que eu estava passando.   
  
Eu estava prestes a esfregar isso na cara dele quando ele me cortou.   
  
"Eu sou um pai agora Dan. E ele é a minha prioridade."   
  
E como que para provar suas palavras, um choro alto irrompeu meus fones de ouvido.   
  
Era igual ao de antes. Alto, estridente, desesperado, o som inundou minha mente e me fez tremer.   
  
O balão se foi.   
  
Phil também.   
  
E eu desabei completamente na cama.   
  
Por que era óbvio que ele preferia o bebê a mim. É claro.   
  
E não era culpa dele.   
  
Eu devia estar ali, compartilhando suas olheiras e seu cansaço, 

.   
  
Ao invés disso, eu estava ali. Arruinado e sozinho, tremendo por que eu não conseguia sequer escutar o som que uma criança inocente - que não tinha a menor culpa de existir - fazia.   
  
Eu queria me machucar outra vez, porque aquilo me fazia queimar por dentro, mas eu não podia.   
  
Eu já estava arruinado demais sem aquilo, e eu havia prometido a Phil.   
  
Uma vez, ainda pelo computador.   
  
Ele já havia perdido alguém na vida por problemas, e ele tinha medo que as coisas comigo tivessem o mesmo rumo.   
  
Eu lembro de ter comentado que eu nunca chegaria aquele ponto, minha vida não era tão ruim assim, mas ele me ignorou e apenas me fez prometer.   
  
Eu havia cumprido a promessa até ali, e por mais que fosse difícil, eu manteria.   
  
E meus dias voltaram a se arrastar.   
  
...   
  
O dia da viagem chegou, e eu estava pronto para desistir de ir.   
  
Estava tudo pronto para ir para Londres, de onde meu voo partiria. Eu estava com minha passagem e passaporte na mão, e malas...   
  
Mas eu havia esquecido de uma coisa que supostamente era essencial, mas que meu cérebro que mal conseguia registrar que 'comer' e 'beber água' eram algo necessário para a sobrevivência, certamente não se incomodou em fazer até aquele momento.   
  
Contar pros meus pais.   
  
Eles me prenderam em casa, argumentando que aquilo era um absurdo.   
  
"Você acabou de dar a luz Yazi!"   
  
Minha mãe berrou, estridente.   
  
"Dan."   
  
"Que seja! E agora, menos de vinte dias depois você quer ir pruma viagem tropical em outro continente!"   
  
"Eu viajei pra Índia com cinco meses..."   
  
"O que foi algo extremamente irresponsável de sua parte. Graças a deus você deixou essa criança com o pai, por que você não passa de outra!"   
  
Eu ouvi a porta do quarto de meu irmão se abrir para ouvir a discussão. Aquilo me fez ficar irritado com ele, o que não era nada de novo sob o sol.   
  
"Não importa. Eu sou de maior agora. Eu não usei o dinheiro de vocês pra as passagens, e isso é pra a minha carreira."   
  
"Que carreira?" isso era meu pai. "Fazendo vídeos na internet? Me poupe Daniel. Gostaria de saber como Phil vai sustentar o bebê. Obviamente com o dinheiro dos pais."   
  
"É claro." minha mãe adicionou.   
  
Eu não queria discutir, por que eu sabia que não ia adiantar de nada, mas meu estômago estava embrulhado e minhas mãos estavam apertadas contra as alças da mala de rodinhas.   
  
"Pelo menos ele tem um diploma. Você nem entrou na faculdade ainda. Sabe o quanto estamos nos esforçando para que você possa cursá-la, certo?"   
  
Não. Faculdade de novo não. Já haviam falado de coisas demais.   
  
"Eu sei. E é por isso que eu estou fazendo essa viagem. Eu não tive que pagar por ela, ok?" eu tinha pago, mas havia sido do meu dinheiro, e nada comparado ao preço original que eu teria que desembolsar em ocasiões normais, então... "Pode ser minha última oportunidade de fazer uma boa viagem com amigos."   
  
Eu sabia que eles estavam desesperados para reclamar de mais algo, mas eu ganhei tempo de silêncio.   
  
"Por favor, me deixem ir. Depois disso tudo, é o que eu preciso."   
  
E aquela fora minha última carta. Acima de toda a decepção e raiva que eles sentiam de mim agora, meu estado emocional estava os preocupando. Embora não fosse nada de novo para mim ficar na cama o dia inteiro e não comer direito, era a primeira vez que eu havia passado por tantos dias seguidos assim.   
  
O que era compreensível. Eu nunca havia parido um bebê antes.   
  
Eu nunca havia deixado meu amado pra trás com dito bebê antes.   
  
Meus pais, com pena, me deixaram ir.   
  
Bem, eu iria de qualquer forma, mas era mais fácil com permissão. Muito mais fácil.   
  
Fui para Londres com milhares de recomendações de minha mãe, e um ultimato para ligar caso algo acontecesse comigo.   
  
"Você ainda não repousou os quarenta dias." ela me lembrou. "Então pelo menos tente não se esforçar demais na viagem."   
  
Claro mãe, claro.   
  
...   
  
Eu não esperava vê-lo, horas depois, no aeroporto.   
  
Eu jurava que seria o primeiro a chegar, uma raridade, mas ele já estava lá.   
  
Mexia no celular e brincava com as rodinhas de sua mala.   
  
Meu coração deu um solavanco com aquela visão.   
  
Eu queria correr e me jogar em seus braços, mas tentei manter a calma por que estávamos em público.   
  
Ele me olhou de cima a baixo quando me aproximei.   
  
"Oi Dan."   
  
Eu acenei, pateticamente para ele.   
  
  
"Oi Phil. E-eu... Achei que não viesse."   
  
Ele guardou o telefone, e deu de ombros. "Meus pais insistiram que seria bom pra mim. Eles disseram que eu precisava de uma folga."   
  
"Comigo foi exatamente o contrário." tentei sorrir, para deixar a conversa mais leve, o que não funcionou muito bem. Mas pouco importava, ele estava indo comigo.   
  
Estávamos indo para a Jamaica juntos. Era quase como se nada tivesse mudado.   
  
Mas eu não era burro de manter aquela ilusão sozinho por muito tempo, por isso, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado, falei, num tom mais baixo que anteriormente.   
  
"Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, ok? É melhor, pros fãs e pra todos ao nosso redor. Ia ser estranho se parecesse que nós brigamos, e teríamos que encontrar uma desculpa e..."   
  
Ele acenou com a cabeça.   
  
"Eu sei Dan, tudo bem."   
  
Eu fiquei em silêncio depois daquilo. E durante a maior parte da voo.   
  
Trocávamos palavras, é claro, se não seria óbvio que não estávamos bem. Mas Phil tinha a desculpa de ser naturalmente mais tímido na presença de estranhos, e eu...   
  
Eu tinha que me contentar com puxar assunto com uma parede, que acenava com a cabeça, às vezes sorria e raramente adicionava algo.   
  
Seria um longa viagem.   
  
...   
  
Nós conseguíamos manter as aparências, pelo menos para as câmeras. Não era tão impossível, existiam muitas coisas a se focar além daquele clima horrível entre nós.   
  
As paisagens eram mais do que maravilhosas ali, e embora eu já tivesse viajado para países tropicais antes, aquela visões nunca deixavam de me encantar.   
  
Estávamos no mesmo quarto, o que em um outro momento, talvez em outra realidade, seria incrível.   
  
Mas agora só ressaltava o quanto eu havia estragado tudo.   
  
Minha boca repetiu o mesmo exercício de se abrir e fechar, sem ter nada a dizer, pela primeira noite inteira. Dormir, cada um em sua cama, é claro, foi um alívio enorme.   
  
Eu esperava que o dia seguinte fosse melhor, ou não demoraria muito para que eu desse uma desculpa para voltar para casa.   
  
No segundo dia, todas as recomendações de minha mãe foram esquecidas, muito, muito distantes em Wokingham.   
  
Estar na água, principalmente nas atividades que envolviam alta velocidade, me traziam uma energia nova que eu não podia ignorar.   
  
Eu estava num lugar maravilhoso, e eu estava me divertindo, então...   
  
Por sorte, o mesmo pareceu se aplicar a Phil, e ele me convidou para gravar um vídeo logo depois.   
  
As coisas estavam melhorando. Jantamos bem e quando fomos para o quarto, conseguimos conversar, mesmo que por pouco tempo.   
  
Eu até recebi um "Boa noite" que não parecia mecânico.   
  
E as coisas foram fluindo assim. Até que não era difícil conversar quando nossos tópicos giravam em torno da viagem. Era como se, nos distanciando de casa, nossos problemas tivessem ficado para trás.   
  
Então estávamos vivendo a Jamaica ao seu máximo.   
  
E por isso eu pulei, junto a todo mundo, de um penhasco.   
  
Foi uma experiência incrível, certamente. Assustadora, mas incrível.   
  
Meu corpo, no entanto, precisava dar uma de minha mãe, e a noite eu fui recebido por cólicas horríveis e um sangramento indesejado.   
  
Eu tentei não preocupar Phil, que provavelmente já devia ter ido dormir, então tomei um banho e tentei ter uma boa noite de descanso.   
  
Não devia ser nada demais.   
  
No dia seguinte, ao invés de repousar, eu me juntei aos outros caminhando. Eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa plausível para dar, e eu havia acordado bem.   
  
Contanto que eu não pulasse mais de lugar nenhum.   
  
O que eu obviamente ignorei quando chegamos a uma cachoeira.   
  
É. Minha mãe estava certa. Eu não passava de uma criança idiota.   
  
Mas eu estava me divertindo. Oh deus, como eu estava.   
  
Depois de semanas vivendo de migalhas emocionais que eu encontrava, eu finalmente sentia alguma coisa que não fosse culpa, tristeza ou absolutamente nada.   
  
Eu sentia. Eu me sentia vivo.   
  
Por isso, naquela noite, quando finalmente conseguimos retornar ao hotel depois de termos nos perdido, eu aceitei beber.   
  
Faziam meses que eu não ingeria álcool, e eu estava mais do que feliz por poder fazê-lo.   
  
Passamos cerca de uma hora todos juntos antes dos grupos se dizerem cansados e resolverem seguir, cada um o seu caminho.   
  
Phil e eu o fizemos também, mas eu o convenci a pedir algo para bebermos no quarto também.   
  
Por um tempo, tudo ficou bem. Estávamos sentados em nossa varanda, rindo dos fatos do dia, as bochechas rubras por causa do álcool e a leve brisa noturna.   
  
Mas então, todos os assuntos simplesmente sumiram, e eu me vi encarando a vista em um completo silêncio.   
  
Acho que havíamos esgotado tudo que nos levava pra longe de casa, e agora estávamos ali, com apenas coisas que não podíamos compartilhar.   
  
  


  
  
Não seria a primeira vez que eu e Phil ficávamos sentados lado a lado em silêncio, mas agora, com minha mente ébria, tudo parecia pior.   
  
Eu não podia fingir que as coisas não haviam acontecido. Meu corpo sempre me lembraria disso. Phil tinha uma lembrancinha de 4kg que sempre o lembraria disso.   
  
Não seria fácil, mas talvez... Pudéssemos deixar tudo pra trás...   
  
Ou acabar tudo de vez.   
  
Qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele silêncio doloroso.   
  
"Qual o nome dele?"   
  
Phil se surpreendeu com o som da minha voz, quase como se estivesse esquecido que eu estava ali.   
  
"De quem?"   
  
Mordi o lábio antes de dizer.   
  
"Do seu filho."   
  
E assim, ele desabou.   
  
E eu fiz o mesmo.   
  
Nada daquilo era justo. Desde o início, nada na minha vida fora exatamente como eu queria, como eu imaginava. Algo sempre surgia para acabar com minha felicidade e virar tudo de cabeça pra baixo.   
  
Mas no geral era eu quem sofria com isso. Às vezes meus pais. Nunca amigos.   
  
Jamais Phil.   
  
Ele não merecia aquilo. Ele não merecia nada daquilo.   
  
Um namorado de 18 anos que engravidou dele nas primeiras transas e abandonou o bebê recém-nascido no hospital.   
  
Ele merecia, no mínimo, uma família. Alguém que estivesse lá com ele, ao invés de se esconder por dias e dias sem mandar notícias.   
  
Eu nunca conseguiria me perdoar por aquilo, mas eu precisava que Phil o fizesse.   
  
Eu o abracei, por que eu precisava daquilo.   
  
E eu sentia falta dele. Eu sentia falta de seu cheiro e de estar em seus braços e...   
  
Ele me correspondeu, e suas lágrimas escorreram por meu ombro.   
  
Ele estava soluçando, e aquilo quebrava meu peito em milhares de pedaços.   
  
"Dan... Por que você..."   
  
Ele não precisou terminar a pergunta.   
  
Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.   
  
E eu não sabia a resposta.   
  
"Eu não sei Phil... Eu não sei o que..."   
  
Eu não sabia como pedir desculpas por ter arruinado a vida dele, mas eu tentei sussurrar isso.   
  
Que eu sentia tanta, tanta culpa, e que se eu pudesse começar tudo do zero sem nada daquilo...   
  
Mas ele parou de me abraçar e me olhou, o azul com toques rubros brilhando não só pelas lágrimas, mas pelas luzes da varanda.   
  
"Eu não quero isso. Eu não ia querer isso." ele balançou a cabeça, complementando sua fala. "Eu amo nosso filho Dan."   
  
Aquilo fez um arrepio correr por minha coluna.   
  
  


  
"Ele é lindo. Os olhos dele são cinza escuro e minha mãe disse que eles provavelmente vão ser castanhos como os seus. Ele também tem seus cachos, mas ele é loiro, e ele parece um anjinho..." ele fungou, respirando fundo para continuar. "Ele... Ele ama ouvir minha voz. Seja falando ou cantando, ele sempre faz sonzinhos... E... Ele tem covinhas... Suas covinhas..."   
  
Eu não aguentava mais aquilo.   
  
Eu precisava de um tempo. Eu precisava respirar.   
  
Tudo aquilo deveria ser lindo, mas eu só conseguia me sentir em pânico.   
  
Eu não queria ouvir, eu não queria pensar no bebê, eu não...   
  
Eu me afastei de Phil, que parou de falar, e caminhei até a varanda.   
  
Por que nada em mim podia funcionar?   
  
"Talvez tenha uma razão para você estar assim." Phil sussurrou, depois, se aproximando. "Talvez você... Precise de ajuda profissional."   
  
Era a última coisa que eu queria, um psicólogo idiota interpretando por que eu odiava a criança que eu havia parido.   
  
Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça negativamente.   
  
"Não me faça passar por isso." sussurrei. "Eu não ia ser útil na vida dele de qualquer jeito. É melhor que eu... Fique longe. Você vai fazer um bom trabalho... Não precisa de mim."   
  
Eram palavras horríveis de se dizer.    
  
"Mas eu... Eu preciso de você Phil."   
  
Aquilo era ainda mais difícil de falar, por que era injusto. Era hipócrita. Apenas provava que eu era podre, como eu já esperava.   
  
Talvez aquilo afastasse Phil de vez, algo que deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo.   
  
Mas ele apenas se aproximou de mim e abraçou minhas costas.   
  
E eu havia bebido e era idiota, e quando ele tentou me fazer sair da varanda para que pudéssemos dormir, eu chorei pedindo para que ele voltasse a me amar.   
  
E ele disse que nunca havia deixado.   
  
Que provavelmente nunca deixaria.   
  
E eu não sabia em que tipos de águas profundas eu estava me afundando, mas eu o faria por que elas tinham a cor dos olhos de Phil.   
  
...   
  
Nós dormimos juntos naquela noite.   
  
Não no sentido bíblico. Apenas nos abraçamos e dormimos assim, como se só existisse um ao outro no mundo.   
  
Querendo manter aquela sensação no dia seguinte, resolvemos não nos juntar aos outros Youtubers nos passeios do dia.   
  
Aquele era o nosso dia, e teríamos nossas próprias regras.   
  
Acordamos às 11 e pedimos café no quarto - e tivemos sorte por ele ainda existir, já que em apenas uma hora serviriam o almoço. Comemos na cama, na que provavelmente não usaríamos mais pelo resto da viagem, e ficamos ali rindo e conversando besteira, trocando carinhos esporádicos e sorrindo mais do que eu havia sorrido naquele mês inteiro.   
  
Estávamos mais leves, infinitamente mais leves, e quando fomos dar um passeio na praia mais tarde, foi como voltar a ter 12 anos.   
  
Corremos por entre as ondas, chutando a água salgada nos olhos um do outro, o que só acabou quando ele conseguiu me agarrar e me encher de cócegas.   
  
Dividimos um sorvete e jogamos frescobol, nadamos e relaxamos debaixo do sol, o que deixou Phil com um tom adorável de rosa nas bochechas e ombros.   
  
Só almoçamos às 3 da tarde, depois de uma sessão de gravação, e então retornamos para o quarto para tirar um cochilo.   
  
Foi quando ele me beijou, assim que eu tinha saído do banho.   
  
Eu fiquei surpreso.   
  
Depois de tantas semanas achando que eu tinha perdido-o pra sempre, que eu nunca mais poderia ter aquilo...   
  
Eu comecei a chorar.   
  
E foi o beijo mais estranho de toda a minha vida por que ele também estava chorando, mas acho que precisávamos daquilo.   
  
Estávamos juntos de novo, e meu coração mal podia suportar.   
  
Trocamos todos os beijos que não tivemos naquele tempo, nos abraçamos e ficamos juntos de toda e qualquer forma possível.   
  
Meu corpo ainda não podia tê-lo - e eu tinha sangrado dolorosamente aquela semana como prova - mas eu tinha outras formas de matar a saudade dos sons que ele fazia.   
  
Eu só queria estar com Phil ali, naquele pequeno paraíso, por que eu sabia que tudo seria mais difícil quando retornássemos.   
  
Eu sabia que eu ia ver seu filho quando fosse o visitar. Eu sabia que meus pais não lidariam bem com nossa relação continuar mesmo depois do que eu havia feito.   
  
Deus, os Lester me odiariam.   
  
Mas...   
  
Sem Phil... Eu não era nada.   
  
Sem Phil era tão simples cair naquele poço profundo e cinza, e não sentir nada...   
  
Com ele era o contrário. Eu pensava positivo, eu tinha esperanças e todos os meus sentimentos pareciam a flor da pele.   
  
Então... Se ele me queria de volta... Eu jamais seria capaz de negá-lo ou mesmo pensar duas vezes.   
  
Só nos juntamos aos outros no jantar, e contamos sobre nosso passeio na praia, vídeo e mais um programa inventado, para que não soássemos suspeitos - já que eles obviamente não sabiam que éramos um casal - e foi extremamente agradável.   
  
Phil ficava lindo na luz alaranjada dos abajures ali, e trocávamos sorrisos o tempo todo.   
  
Demos as mãos enquanto voltávamos para o quarto, já longe dos olhos alheios. Meu coração estava tão aquecido por causa daqueles pequenos detalhes.   
  
Deitar, trocando beijos inocentes, mas tão cheios de sentimento, ajudava na cicatrização das feridas daquele mês afastado. Seus dedos estavam em meus cabelos, e minhas mãos percorriam suas costas.   
  
  


  
...   
  
Para compensar um dia de lazer sozinhos, tivemos um dia bastante atarefado com os outros youtubers. Colaborações pequenas. Grandes. Criar fantasias. Nos divertir fazendo o que havíamos escolhido pra a vida.   
  
Bom, o que alguns dali haviam decidido. Eu ainda não tinha a menor ideia realmente.   
  
Eu queria poder ser como Phil e conseguir decidir as coisas pelo que seu coração dizia. Youtube ao invés de um estágio numa empresa de edição? Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer uma troca dessas.   
  
Me questionei se, por causa da existência da co... De Chris... Ele se arrependia disso.   
  
Mas eu sabia que nunca teríamos nos conhecido se tivéssemos tomado um rumo diferente, e eu sabia o quanto Phil valorizava isso.   
  
Ele podia estar tendo uma vida imensamente complicada agora, mais do que ele jamais imaginara ter, mas ainda assim, não se arrependia.   
  
Eu queria ser como ele.   
  
Eu nunca havia admirado tanto alguém quanto eu admirava Phil. Nunca havia amado alguém tanto quanto eu o amava.   
  
Deixamos o paraíso tropical que nos reunira juntos, antes do resto dos Youtubers. Ele tinha um filho pra cuidar, eu, uma vida para resolver.   
  
Mas nossas mãos estavam unidas durante todo o voo, dentro do bolso de meu casaco. Conversamos um com o outro mesmo sobre as coisas mais banais, como uma maneira desesperada de aproveitar aqueles momentos juntos antes que pousássemos e a realidade nos atingisse.   
  
Foi inevitável.   
  
No entanto, prometemos que íamos tentar ao máximo não estragar mais o que tínhamos. Qualquer pessoa normal concordaria que não devíamos ficar juntos, mas hey, nunca fomos pessoas normais.   
  
Retornar pra casa foi complicado. Depois de uma semana longe de meus pais e meu irmão, voltar para aquela rotina de discordância eterna drenava totalmente minha energia.   
  
Eu imaginava como Phil deveria estar se sentindo.   
  
Era difícil simplesmente perguntar, por que eu não queria lembrar que ele ainda tinha que cuidar de seu filho, a criança que eu havia largado com ele, mas eu tinha que ser um... namorado?... bom.   
  
Então, é, eu perguntava.   
  
Sim, eu ainda me sentia desconfortável quando ele falava de Chris, mas ele parecia notar isso, já que o citava com pouca frequência. Só quando necessário, diria eu.   
  
No geral, falávamos muito sobre Youtube.   
  
Havíamos acabado de editar e postar nossos vídeos na Jamaica.   
  
Era bom revê-los e lembrar tudo aquilo, principalmente porque havíamos diminuído a frequência de chamadas de Skype -

\- então era uma forma de olhar para ele enquanto não nos encontrávamos novamente.   
  
Eu podia ter, sim, reassistido a maioria de seus vídeos, me perguntando como havia parado ali.   
  
Como assisti-lo havia me levado a querer falar com ele e como uma coisa levara a outra até aquele momento.   
  
Eu achava que ficaríamos juntos para sempre.   
  
Quer dizer, era complicado é claro, mas quando eu fechava os olhos eu voltava a nos imaginar juntos, num futuro nem tão distante assim.   
  
Felizes.   
  
Era uma visão completamente desvinculada da realidade - eu mal sabia o que queria fazer hoje, imagine 9 anos à frente - mas me ajudava a dormir a noite.   
  
Era uma tarde e eu estava entediado no twitter enquanto esperava meu irmão desocupar o banheiro para um banho.   
  
Me deparei com um tweet que dizia simplesmente:   
  
'o novo vídeo do @amazingphil???!!?? <3333'   
  
Hmm. Que video?   
  
Ele havia postado um vídeo em seu canal secundário naquela semana. Ele não havia me avisado que estava gravando nada, ou me mandado links...   
  
Ele nem havia twittado sobre.   
  
Fui diretamente para seu canal, e apertei o F5.   
  
Um vídeo novo apareceu.   
  
  


  
  
A thumbnail incluía um Phil com cara de surpreso e um rosto recortado de filhote de leão. Fofo.   
  
Cliquei no video, sem nem me questionar o que ele significava.   
  
"Hi guys" sua voz familiar falou através de meus fones. "Então, eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês, mas espero que não surtem demais..."   
  
Ele esticou o braço para o lado e puxou uma espécie de cesta que parecia estranhamente familiar.   
  
"Eu tenho um filhote de leão!" ele disse, num tom mais baixo, para não acordar a coisinha no bebê conforto. Sons de comemoração foram adicionados na edição.   
  
Era ele.   
  
Era m... Seu filho.   
  
Chris.   
  
Minha boca secou e meu coração começou a bater mais rápido enquanto o vídeo continuava.   
  
No próximo minuto, o bebê sumiu de vista, o que me acalmou um pouco, Phil continuava a falar.   
  
"Sei que vocês não esperavam por isso." ele deu um risinho sincero. "Mas eu estou mais do que feliz por ter uma cria para ensinar todas as coisas incríveis do mundo. E vocês fazem parte disso, por isso vim introduzi-lo a vocês." ele dançou de leve, feliz.   
  
Jumpcut, a criança estava de volta.   
  
Aninhada no colo de Phil, que não conseguia evitar olhar mais para ela do que para a câmera.   
  
"O nome dele é Christopher Robin Lester, ele pesa 3 gramas e 100, 55cm de altura e... Ele basicamente dorme o dia inteiro." Phil sorriu largamente, mais do que ele sorria normalmente.   
  
Meu coração afundou em meu peito.   
  
Christopher Robin.   
  
O nome dele era...   
  
Lágrimas começaram a descer por meu rosto e meus lábios tremiam enquanto eu continuava a ver.   
  
"Eu estou criando ele sozinho, com uma ajudinha dos meus pais, mas, sabe como é, um leão adulto tem que debandar e encontrar seu próprio território, então..." ele olhou aos seus arredores. "...Talvez da próxima vez que vocês me verem, estarei em um lugar bem diferente."   
  
No jumpcut final, antes do fim do vídeo, ele apareceu segurando o bebê em uma posição vertical.   
  
Ele apoiava a cabeçinha deste, protetor, e o segurava enquanto o pequeno dava um longo bocejo, que foi editado para soar como um rugido feroz.   
  
Eu tive de pausar o vídeo, por que minhas lágrimas estavam embaçando a visão.   
  
Tudo o que eu queria fazer era me esconder. Entrar debaixo das cobertas e não sair de lá nunca mais.   
  
Eu queria gritar a plenos pulmões e rasgar minha pele até ficar irreconhecível.   
  
  


era uma mistura perfeita nossa.   
  
Ele podia ter somente um mês, mas eu via como sua boca diminuta tinha o formato da de Phil. Como seus olhos eram arredondados como os dele, como seus cabelos eram claros como os de Phil originalmente eram.   
  
E como a cor escura de suas íris ainda cinzentas obviamente não geraria azul. Como seus fios aloirados, espessos, se enrolavam em cachos, como os meus faziam ao natural. Como ele nem de longe era tão pálido quanto Phil... Ele tinha o formato do meu rosto, as minhas bochechas...   
  
Os sulcos das covinhas.   
  
Ele era meu. Ele era nosso. E era tão óbvio e eu tentava negar, porque doía.   
  
Eu estava tão apavorado.   
  
Por que aquela criança existia por um erro meu, e ainda assim eu não podia esquecer dela, por que eu jamais podia deixar Phil. Por que ela me lembrava que eu pude gerá-la. Por que ela me lembrava que eu havia sido defeituoso o bastante para odiá-la a primeira vez que havia a visto e sequer conseguir olhá-la sem entrar em pânico...   
  
E ela parecia comigo. E eu Phil estávamos sempre juntos.   
  
E havia um comentário no vídeo que dizia:   
  
'Você e o Dan foram finalmente capazes de gerar um bebê? lol'   
  
E outro, que falava:   
  
"Como você e o Dan tiveram ele? Igualzinho só que loiro *o*'   
  
E mais um:   
  
"Mpreg huehuehue"   
  
E então:   
  
"Quem é a mãe??? Dann???"   
  
Deviam ter ainda mais se eu procurasse, mas minhas mãos tremiam demais pra isso.   
  
Eles estavam desconfiando de verdade? Meu deus, se eles soubessem...   
  
Eu não estava pronto. Eu nunca estaria pronto para me mostrar daquela forma, para revelar algo tão íntimo e tão delicado sobre mim, mesmo que fosse quem eu era.   
  
Por que diabos eu teria que falar sobre minhas partes íntimas? Por que tinha que falar sobre minha sexualidade?   
  
A quem isso importava?   
  
Só me traria julgamento. Julgamento e xingamentos. E desprezo. E nojo. E revolta. E...   
  
Não. Eu nunca estaria pronto, assim como nunca estaria pronto para ter contato com aquele bebê.   
  
  


  
A porta de meu quarto se abriu e um rosto muito parecido com o meu surgiu por entre o vão.   
  
"Dan, eu já acabei o... Por que você tá chorando?"   
  
Meu irmão fugiu quando joguei uma almofada nele, o xinguei e tranquei a porta de meu quarto. Ele certamente contaria pros meus pais sobre meu estado, fedelho idiota.   
  
Mas não era como se eu me importasse. O que seria um castigo para alguém que arruinou a própria vida?   
  
Eu chorei sozinho e respirei com dificuldade até meu corpo me lembrar que, quando todo o resto falha, dormir é o melhor que temos.   
  
Eu não podia ficar mal. Não agora. Não quando eu teria de ir a Londres para uma convenção grande no dia seguinte. Não quando todos esperavam me ver feliz por lá.   
  
Eu fui, sem Phil - que estava ocupado demais procurando o novo lar para ele e seu 

\- o que antes me incomodava mas agora era um alívio. Ficar longe dele evitava todo aquele tumulto de emoções intensas.   
  
Eu mal podia sentir qualquer coisa, mas fingi me divertir até conseguir fazê-lo de verdade.   
  
Conversei com fãs, e com outros Youtubers. Tirei fotos, dei alguns autógrafos com minha letra mais ou menos, respondi perguntas sobre mim e até mesmo algumas sobre Phil.   
  
"Por que ele não veio?"   
"Ele tá procurando apartamento. Quer que eu assine isso?"   
  
"Onde ele vai morar?"   
"Manchester! Legal certo?"   
  
"Você sabia do bebê antes e manteve segredo? Ele é legal? Você já brincou com ele? Quem é a mãe?"   
  
Eu poderia me recusar a responder aquelas perguntas, mas elas eram uma chance.   
  
"Sim, sabia. Ainda não o conheci pessoalmente..." não deixava de ser verdade. "Mas vou fazer em b-breve."   
  
Uma pausa.   
  
"A mãe... Ela... É bem legal. Mas é muito jovem pra... Isso tudo." fiz um gesto amplo pra 'tudo'. "Phil é mais maduro, confio nele... Sendo um bom pai."   
  
A garota se afastou depois de algum tempo. Nada que eu dissera foi completamente mentira. Apenas... Alguns detalhes.   
  
Por sorte, nos outros dois dias não passei por encontros do tipo, e o evento conseguiu me relaxar e me distanciar de meus problemas a ponto de, dia 13, eu ter coragem o bastante para voltar à casa dos Lester para ajudar Phil a se mudar.   
  
Foi uma das experiências mais aterrorizantes de minha vida.   
  
Os Lester... Me trataram bem. Não era a mesma sensação calorosa que antes, mas eu entendia, eles tinham direito de estar tão abalados quanto Phil.   
  
Eu fui bem tratado, e seus pais pareceram se preocupar com meu estado, e eu acho que consegui disfarçar bem que estava um caco.   
  
O mais difícil veio depois.   
  
O bebê.   
  
Eu sempre gostara de crianças. E embora tivesse tido uma experiência desagradável com meu irmão - basicamente motivada porque eu não tolerava não ser mais o centro das atenções - eu nunca havia me sentido daquela forma.   
  
Era desconfortável estar perto do filho de Phil.   
  
Ele chorava, e se remexia, e precisava sempre dele.   
  
E ele se parecia tanto comigo.   
  
Um parasitinha que crescera em mim durante nove meses e agora era tão dependente de Phil quanto eu era.   
  
Mais, eu sabia. Mas era tão ridículo.   
  
Tudo o que eu queria um dia era ter Phil só pra mim, mas agora ele tinha aquela bolinha loira chorona.   
  
Mas eu tentei manter todos esses sentimentos debaixo de minha pele. Por Phil. Pelos Lester. Pela própria criança, que não merecia isso.   
  
Era culpa minha por nunca ter funcionado direito.   
  
Eu poderia estar ali com ele, cuidando da...   
  
Não. O pensamento me perturbava e fazia meu estômago gelar. Eu precisava de uma distância de alguns metros de Christopher Robin Lester, para manter minha sanidade já esgarçada.   
  
...   
  
Isso melhorou com o tempo.   
  
Eu ainda me sentia desconfortável, especialmente quando não estava fazendo nada e o bebê estava ali, olhando pra mim com olhos cinzentos enormes, mas eu podia suportar sua presença e me controlar para não ter uma crise emocional.   
  
Mas eu passei uma semana inteira ali, e não tinha como não aceitar a existência de Chris em algum momento.   
  
Eu ajudei Phil a limpar tudo e montar alguns móveis e então organizá-los. Seu apartamento novo em Manchester era pequeno, mas perfeito para os dois.   
  
Os dois, no caso, ele e o pequeno Chris.   
  
Imaginei como deveria ser a sensação de ter uma casa nova só sua, e a roubei um pouco de Phil.   
  
Além do mais, estávamos em Manchester, e aquilo era tão... Bom.   
  
Demos uma volta pela cidade um dia, os três.   
  
Era estranho pensar nesse conceito, os três, mas o bebê era obviamente pequeno demais para ficar sozinho, e Phil ainda não conhecia uma babá.   
  
Era mais estranho ainda notar o quanto parecíamos uma família ao mesmo tempo que não.   
  
Dois jovens rapazes na faixa dos 20 com um bebê no carrinho. Andávamos juntos como uma família faria, mas não tínhamos o perfil de uma. E a realidade era mais insana do que a especulação que os passantes deviam fazer. Um homem cis, seu namorado trans e a criança que os dois produziram mas só um criava.   
  
É. Era difícil demais. Mas fácil imaginá-los como irmãos. Irmãos passeando juntos no verão.   
  
Qualquer outra possibilidade me fazia estremecer de medo.   
  
E ainda assim, terminamos bem nosso passeio.   
  
E os dias fluíram mais normalmente.   
  
Eu tentei convencer Phil a estrear sua nova cama - 40 dias finalmente - mas ele não podia deixar Chris sozinho em outro cômodo, e ele não continuaria dormindo se fizéssemos qualquer coisa. Mas nos beijamos muito, o que já foi bom.   
  
Dormir foi mais tranquilo do que eu imaginei. Os intervalos de alimentação do bebê eram regulares, e ele não chorava tanto quanto eu acreditava, e depois de tudo Phil sempre voltava a se deitar e me abraçava calorosamente.   
  
Era bom.   
  
Eu me tornei mais receptivo, e no último dia em Manchester, quando Phil teve de ir ao banheiro na estação de trem, pouco antes de eu partir, eu me convenci que vê-lo procurar um estranho para pedir ajuda era ridículo.   
  
"Phil, eu cuido dele. Pode ir."   
  
Ele me olhou com extrema surpresa.   
  
Sendo o mais compreensivo dos... Enfim, namorados ou sei lá... Phil havia realmente evitado deixar o garoto sobre minha responsabilidade. Mesmo que ele só precisasse que eu desse uma olhadinha em um carrinho de bebê, ele sempre fazia tudo sozinho.   
  
Protetor com Chris, e protetor comigo, eu tive de insistir.   
  
"Não vai ter nada de errado. Eu nem vou precisar segurar, certo?"   
  
Ainda assim, ele me deu uma explicação rápida, porém completa, do que eu deveria fazer caso precisasse levantá-lo.   
  
"Agora pode ir, não se preocupe. Vá fazer xixi antes que meu trem chegue!"   
  
Ele finalmente foi, e eu me vi a olhar para Chris R. Lester.   
  
Ele estava acordado, e olhava para o mais absoluto nada, fazendo bolinhas com a boca.   
  
Era estranho. Estar ali era estranho e aquela situação era estranha.   
  
Será que ele me reconheceria?   
  
Meu cheiro, que devia ser uma conexão natural a ele, não devia ter sido guardado, já que ele foi imediatamente para Phil. Ele ainda era ceguinho demais para me ver, e, na verdade, mal tinha uma memória desenvolvida.   
  
Sempre que eu retornasse, ele estaria mais velho. Ele podia nunca realmente se lembrar de mim até ser uma criança bem formada. Talvez nem lá.   
  
Mas a ideia não me perturbava.   
  
Era melhor assim.   
  
Phil retornou e eu provei que seu filho ainda estava vivo.   
  
Eu tive de ir para casa, mas eu desesperadamente queria ficar.   
  
Mesmo com o bebê por perto, qualquer coisa era melhor que meus pais.   
  
Tive outra discussão imensa com eles, que não queriam aceitar que eu ainda estava com Phil.   
  
"SE DECIDA DANIEL HOWELL" foi o último grito de minha mãe naquela noite.   
  
Eu estava decidindo, e a escolha sempre seria Phil.   
  
Voltei a vê-lo apenas dez dias depois.   
  
Agora que ele tinha um apartamento só dele, tudo era melhor. Podíamos relaxar e bagunçar as coisas, já que elas não pertenciam à pais ou etc.   
  
Nós finalmente estreamos a cama, e então o sofá e... Bem, todo o resto da casa. Quem diria que fazer sexo numa residência com um bebê funcionaria, não é mesmo?   
  
Foram três semanas tão... Domésticas.   
  
Eu só tinha 19 anos, e ainda assim lá estava eu, vivendo uma rotina de dividir as tarefas de casa com meu parceiro, dormir de conchinha...   
  
Ok, talvez a maior parte dos casais não vivesse de comida congelada ou entregue em casa, e eles provavelmente limpavam com uma frequência maior que a gente, mas...   
  
Eu até mesmo me permiti olhar para Chris com outros olhos.   
  
Ainda que a certa distância, eu podia ver o quanto ele estava avançando. Ele já conseguia erguer um pouquinho a cabecinha, havia aprendido que seus braços e pernas existiam - deus, bebês vinham ao mundo sem saber de absolutamente nada mesmo - e até mesmo ria quando Phil brincava com seus dedinhos do pé.   
  
Era... Era fofo. Eu não conseguia negar.   
  
Era fofo quando Phil colocava alguma música e balançava Chris e o pequeno começava a fazer sons como se quisesse cantar. Era fofo quando ele seguia alguma coisa barulhenta ou colorida com os dois olhos, e como esticava o braço desordenadamente para tentar pegar.   
  
E... É. Aquilo me fazia me sentir menos péssimo.   
  
Mas eu preferi não pensar muito sobre isso.   
  
A última semana foi corrida. Collabs, passeio no zoológico, e finalmente no dia 11, show da Muse.   
  
Enquanto nós nos arrumávamos, a babá estava cuidando de Chris na sala, uma garota da minha idade que flertara comigo descaradamente. Mas ela tinha jeito com crianças, por ter cuidado dos irmãos mais novos por um tempo, então...   
  
Estávamos sozinhos no quarto nos arrumando, e... Por um breve instante... Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.   
  
Como se nunca tivéssemos passado por nada daquilo. Como se eu nunca tivesse gestado o bebê, largado-o com Phil e depois estivéssemos naquele longo processo de ficar juntos outra vez e...   
  
Eu suspirei alto e o abracei.   
  
"Por favor, vamos nos divertir hoje sem preocupações. Sem... Chris. Sem... Ter que ir fazer compras ou pagar a conta de água ou..." chacoalhei minha cabeça. "Só nós dois. Como planejamos um ano atrás. Ok?"   
  
Ele me olhou com os olhos azuis exaustos de quem em dois meses havia se tornado pai, feito uma viagem longa, recuperado um relacionamento e se mudado sozinho para outra cidade, e assentiu.   
  
"Ok."   
  
E o show foi incrível.   
  
Eu estava lá, eu estava lá com Phil, e foi simplesmente maravilhoso.   
  
Eu me sentia vivo de verdade. Eu me sentia feliz. Basicamente o mesmo efeito que a viagem tivera em mim.   
  
Mas a viagem da Jamaica me trouxera Phil outra vez.   
  
O show nos aproximara mais, como se isso fosse possível, e me deixou mais disposto a... Tentar.   
  
Naquela madrugada, exaustos após o show, acordei com o som do choro de Christopher, que devia estar incomodado com algo.   
  
Eu sabia que Phil iria despertar e acudir seu filho sem reclamar, mas...   
  
Phil estava exausto. Física e emocionalmente.   
  
E eu... Eu tinha que superar aquilo de uma vez.   
  
Sim, eu havia dado à luz a Chris, mas eu obviamente não era seu pai. Phil era. Ele cuidava dele, ele o amava, ele entendia o significado de cada choro.   
  
E havia sido cruel tudo o que acontecera, mas era hora de deixar aquilo para trás.   
  
Chris era filho de Phil. E eu era namorado de Phil.   
  
E para evitar que ele tivesse sua noite de sono interrompida, me levantei e fui atrás do bebê.   
  
O pequeno se remexia inteiro, mas fiz o que Phil me ensinara há tanto tempo e o que eu sempre o via fazer.   
  
Apoiar a cabeça, suportar as costas até o bumbum.   
  
Meu coração batia alto em meus ouvidos, mas eu tentei me focar.   
  
Eu o deixei encostar em meu peito, meu ombro para checar se sua fralda estava suja, e ele começou a tentar sugar minha clavícula.   
  
Devia estar com fome.   
  
Caminhei até a cozinha e fui preparar a fórmula que ele usava de alimento. Era complicado preparar tudo com só uma das mãos, e eu estaria tremendo se não dependesse de minha estabilidade.   
  
Eu esperei o leite aquecer e reposicionei a criança em meus braços.   
  
Ele havia parado de chorar, e agora só me encarava com o rosto vermelho e um beicinho.   
  
Deus, ele parecia muito comigo.   
  
Ele cheirava a talco, e os cabelinhos geralmente penteados para o lado estavam amassados.   
  
Ele era lindo.   
  
E eu queria muito não me sentir tão... Mal. E tão vazio... Quando pensava sobre quem eu deveria ser na vida dele.   
  
Eu queria poder ser só... O namorado do pai dele. Que... Que sairia com ele às vezes pra tomar sorvete e...   
  
Peguei a mamadeira pronta antes que eu começasse a chorar. Medi a temperatura com as costas da mão, como Phil fazia, e então procurei me sentar para dá-la ao bebê.   
  
Essa era a parte mais fácil. Chris estava faminto aparentemente. Logo logo ele estava terminando o conteúdo da mamadeira, e eu ouvi passos e um bocejo ao meu lado.   
  
"Dan... O que você...?" eu me virei depressa para Phil, que esfregava os olhos, e puxei delicadamente o bico de plástico da boca do menininho.   
  
"Você parecia cansado... Eu... Queria ajudar."   
  
"Você não precisava..." ele pegou Chris de meus braços delicadamente, e eu senti meu coração ficar mais leve.   
  
"Eu... Estamos juntos. Eu... Tenho que parar de ser inútil em relação ao seu filho. Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem."   
  
Phil sorriu, com orgulho e ternura, e beijou minha testa, se movendo com Chris para fazê-lo arrotar, e me mandou ir pro quarto. Logo mais ele se juntaria a mim.   
  
Eu fui, me deitei, e chorei, por que eu não estava bem. Mas eu nunca estava, o que havia de novo?   
  
Eu ia me acostumar a isso um dia. Ia me acostumar aquele pequeno ser que compartilhava comigo a atenção e o amor de Phil.   
  
Eu ia, por que era isso ou perdê-lo pra sempre.   
  
...   
  
Universidade... É.   
  
Por que diabos eu já estava falhando tanto nela?   
  
Eu tentei ignorar minha semana calamitosa indo gravar vídeos na casa de Phil.   
  
Era uma das coisas boas de finalmente estar vivendo em Manchester. Eu podia vê-lo com muito mais frequência. Claro que aquilo incluía Chris, mas... É. Eu estava me acostumando.   
  
Estar na universidade me dava uma sensação estranha. Como se grande parte das coisas que me atormentaram no ano interior finalmente tivessem sido corrigidas.   
  
Eu estava continuando no Youtube, o que era algo incrível. Eu estava estudando direito, o que era... Algo.   
  
Eu havia terminado com minha ex e começado a namorar Phil.   
  
Eu havia me mudado para longe de meus pais.   
  
Wow. Estaria Daniel Howell fazendo algo certo finalmente?   
  
  


, eu pensava, enquanto terminávamos de postar AmazingDan, na véspera da véspera de Natal, como Phil gostava de chamar.   
  
Talvez eu pudesse esquecer todos os erros que havia cometido naquele último ano, e começar de novo. Fazer as coisas direito.   
  
Por isso, busquei em minha mochila o pequeno ursinho de pelúcia que eu havia encontrado  numa das voltas pela cidade, enquanto procurava com meus colegas algum jogo de festa.   
  
Eles acharam estranho, mas eu disse que tinha um afilhado na cidade que eu pretendia visitar logo mais.   
  
Não era completamente mentira, era?   
  
Eu caminhei até espaço na sala onde Phil brincava com Christopher.   
  
Ele tinha seis meses. Se sentava sozinho, brincava sozinho e começara a tentar falar a sílaba 'da', que eu esperava que fosse 'dad' ao invés de Dan.   
  
Ele me reconhecia, ao contrário do que eu pensei um dia. Mas provavelmente era por que ele me via pelo menos uma vez por semana quando eu ia deixar minhas roupas pra lavar com Phil.   
  
"Hey." eu tentei chamar sua atenção com a pelúcia e ele sorriu com os brotos de dente e gengivas. "Eu te daria só no Natal, mas eu não sou seu pai que segue tradições, eu faço o que eu quero."   
  
Phil revirou os olhos, mas sorria largamente.   
  
"Um leitão?" ele questionou, enquanto eu entregava o porquinho rosa para o bebê. O suíno de pelúcia combinava com o vestidinho que ele vestia hoje.   
  
"É. Eu achei que você ia querer fazer a coleção toda um dia. Agora vocês tem o Pooh e o Leitão."   
  
Eu sorri e me sentei ali, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro de Phil.   
  
As coisas... Iam se acertar um dia, eu sabia que iam.   
  
E... Tudo bem, eu podia não estar ali vivendo com eles. Eu podia não chamar Chris de meu filho ou ser tão afetuoso com ele ou mesmo ajudar em sua criação... Mas pelo menos eu não o odiava mais. Pelo menos eu não tinha pânico ao vê-lo, nem queria fugir dele e me esconder em meu quarto, isolado para tempo indeterminado.   
  
Não era perfeito, mas... Funcionava.   
  
Nossa pequena e completa imperfeição, iluminada pelas luzes de uma árvore de Natal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Shoutout pra Amanda minha beta maravilhosa que continua aqui depois de tanto tempo <3 Te amo mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Comentários são muito bem vindos!
> 
> Be my patron!  
> https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olivethehobbit (personal)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly (professional)
> 
> And on twitter!  
> htttps://twitter.com/imhereforpinof9 (personal)  
> https://twitter.com/greenestfirefly (professional)


End file.
